


An unusual incident leads to the perfect life

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Talk of Abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter never thought that going under cover as a woman for the aurors would give him the perfect life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the death of Voldemort, everyone rushed to the ministry to capture any supporters before they could escape. Harry Potter watched the Weasley’s and Hermione leave after sorting out details in regards to Fred’s body, then Harry sat outside on the steps leading to the castle. No matter how exhausted he was, he knew he wouldn't sleep, not yet. The images of the people that died kept going through his head, the injured were being treated, the worst sent to St Mungo’s. Harry wanted to visit the injured, to thank them for turning up. Harry wasn't sure how it would go but he felt like he needed to speak with them. The only reason he hadn’t gone in yet was he knew Madame Pomfrey would make him take a bed and Harry knew he’s injuries weren’t that bad and the healers had enough to do.

‘I thought you left with the Weasley’s.’

Harry turned as Kingsley sat beside him, ‘There’s a few things I want to do before I leave, but I’m going to stay at the Hogshead for a while. I already worked it out with Aberforth.’

‘When do you think you’ll be up to explaining?’

Harry sighed, ‘Soon, I know it needs to be done. I gave you what was necessary for now, so can you give me a week or so?’

‘I can wait that long.’

‘Did you take him away?’

‘Him as in Voldemort?’ Kingsley saw Harry nod, ‘Yes, he’s gone. How did you stay so calm?’

‘It was going to end for one of us Kingsley, I knew it, he knew it, he thought it would be me that would die. If I’m honest, I thought he was right, but I wasn’t going to give up.’

‘You’re not the type to give up, that’s why you will make one hell of an auror.’

‘What happens now though?’

‘Working on everything, but whatever gets organised, you lot, the ones you’re age that fought tonight will be looked after. Now whether that’s to return to Hogwarts and finish your last year or you get given your N.E.W.T.s, maybe even the jobs you want, I’m not sure just yet. It’s too early to work on all that just yet.’

‘I really don’t want to come back here as a student, I don’t think I would be able to concentrate. It would be hard on others, like Ron who lost Fred.’

‘I’ll take that into consideration, then talk to the new governors once we find people that did not support him.’

‘I love this place Kingsley, I don’t want another Lucius Malfoy ending up as one of the governors. So unless you think I’m too young or might be too busy, I wouldn’t mind being involved in how Hogwarts is run. McGonagall and the staff that are here now deserve to be treated right. I would hate for anyone to try and say they were in the wrong by allowing the older students to stay and fight.’

‘Maybe someone like you as a governor will be good, I’ll work on it.’

‘So onto a different subject, did they get everyone out of the ministry?’

‘Yes, their locked up, the ones we know supported him or the death eaters. More things I need to work out, who I can trust then how to go about checking everyone.’

‘You can trust me and if you give me a few weeks I want to keep going now we’ve got them on the run.’

‘Look Harry, yes we could use aurors, use a lot of people, but you should rest for a while.’

‘If we don’t get them now we might miss our chance Kingsley. I’m fine, all I want to do is rest for a week or so.’

‘Then I’ll speak with Gawain, I told him he was taking the job as head auror, he’s the only one with experience. Now there are two others, but that’s all, one only just finished training, the other has only been an auror for two years. I can tell you now that they were all checked and they okay, good men.’

‘I trust your judgement Kingsley. But are you sure you want to stay as minister, it’s all political and paperwork?’

‘For now I am, Gawain knows it might be temporary. At least if I’m in charge I can work on a few things.’

‘After what I told you about Snape, what’s going to happen to him?’

‘After talking to you I spoke with Albus’ portrait and he confirmed what was in that memory so he won’t be punished, I’ll make sure of that.’

‘I might not like him but he deserves to be recognised for what he has been doing for years.’

‘Yes, he does, had all of us fooled, including Voldemort. Blimey Harry, it’s so hard to believe he’s dead, our war is officially over even if there are still some out there.’

‘I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet.’

‘No, for you I suppose it wouldn’t. So apart from becoming an auror, what are you going to do now you don’t have to worry about him?’

‘Good question, I never expected to survive so I never made plans. I’ll just take one day as it comes, see what happens. Have you heard from Hestia and Dedilus?’

‘I sent them a message, they will probably head back with your relatives tomorrow. You don’t have to stay there anymore.’

‘I know and I’m not going to see them again either, I just want to know that they are back, that’s all.’

‘Albus never told us much, but they didn’t treat you very good, did they?’

Harry shrugged, ‘They never wanted me, something Dumbledore said made them keep me though. It wasn’t a nice way for a kid to grow up. I spent most of my time alone, locked up, I think that’s why I’m fine with my own company.’

‘You do seem that type, but did they ever hurt you Harry?’

Harry shrugged, ‘The occasionally beating, when I told them about Sirius they left me alone, they saw the picture of him on the television. I said he was my godfather and he would be checking up on me occasionally to make sure I was happy. I never told them he wasn’t a criminal.’

‘Smart, the way Sirius looked in those pictures would make most muggles cautious. I know I should get back to work, there is so much to do, but this is the first time in years where I’ve been able to just sit and not think about what he’s up to.’

‘I get you there, I was always wondering about that.’

‘And wondering when he was going to try to kill you again. How many times did you escape him?’

‘Five, not including tonight, or last night. So have you told the muggle prime minister it’s over?’

‘Sent him a letter, that’s all he needed to know for now. I’ll contact him in time. Anyway, I should get to work, still so much to do.’

‘I might come in, I have to see Madame Pomfrey.’

‘Were you hurt during the normal fighting or was it him?’

‘Him, he couldn’t pass up that opportunity.’

Kingsley stood and pulled Harry to his feet, ‘No, he wouldn’t, but you got him in the end saviour.’

‘Oh please tell me that’s not true?’ Harry groaned.

Kingsley chuckled, ‘All true, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. Most people know you had help Harry, but he did keep trying to kill you, from the time you were a baby, yet he died. You have to understand why everyone thinks of you as their hero.’

Harry groaned again, ‘People like Snape is a hero, the ones that turned up to fight knowing they could die, their heroes, the ones that died are heroes. I really didn’t do that much.’

‘Still modest, but you will just have to get used to it. Now come on.’

Harry sighed but followed Kingsley back into the wrecked castle, his thoughts on will Hogwarts ever be as it was, he hoped it would, one day.


	2. Chapter 2

After Harry saw Madame Pomfrey, he spoke with any patient that was awake, some looked surprised, but Harry just sat beside the bed and asked how they were, if there was anyone that needed contacting. Harry found that all these people had suffered in one way or another due to Voldemort and it made him realise just how far Voldemort went to cause all this pain and suffering of so many people.

Harry took a deep breath then walked over to the last patient, ‘Hello professor.’

Severus turned his head, ‘Potter.’

‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘We thought you died, sorry we left you there.’

‘You believed I was a traitor Potter, what else would you do?’

‘I still would have got you help if I knew. But I wanted to apologise to you, for what I thought and for what I called you. You’re not a coward, you’re a very brave man, so I’m sorry.’

Severus stared up at Potter for a minute, ‘Apology accepted, but it wasn’t necessary. I played my part so all of you would believe I was Voldemort’s man. How did you survive?’

Harry sighed, ‘I have no idea, I was hoping you might know the answer to that question.’

‘Albus never told me any more than what you saw, I can only assume it had something to do with the horcrux.’

‘So when he used the killing curse that got destroyed but what, protected me at the same time?’

‘Yes, it’s the logical answer.’

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to get into a heavy conversation. I mainly wanted to see if you were alright.’

‘I am fine, it seems the ones that thought they would die, lived. Do you know how Draco and his mother are?’

‘There still here, I explained how they helped me, so they’re not being locked up.’

‘They helped you, how?’

‘We got captured, taken to the Malfoy home, old man Malfoy and Bellatrix wanted Draco to see if it was me, he lied, said he wasn’t sure, but I knew he recognised me. His mother lied to Voldemort, said I was dead when I wasn’t. She asked if Draco was alive in the castle. I know you let him get away with a lot in class, but it sounds more than just that.’

‘Draco is my godson.’

‘Makes more sense now, he’s family. Anyway, I’ll let you rest, I’m glad you’re okay though.’

‘Thank you, but Potter, your mother would be proud of you.’

Harry smiled, ‘I hope so professor, but thanks,’ Harry turned and left the hospital, hardly believing he just had a conversation with Snape where neither of them had a go at each other. He walked towards the white marble tomb.

‘Hey Potter.’

‘I really wish people would use my name,’ Harry sighed but turned, ‘Malfoy, is there something you want?’

‘You could say that,’ Draco stared down at his feet for a few minutes and Harry could tell he was uncomfortable. Finally he looked up, ‘I wanted to say thanks, for the room of requirement.’

‘You’re welcome, but I wouldn’t let anyone die like that. It was a way of saying thanks to you as well, for lying to your father and aunt.’

‘So you realised I knew it was you.’

‘Yeah, saw the recognition on your face. We’ve known each other for seven years Malfoy, I think we would know each other know matter what spell had been used on us.’

‘True, but I also wanted to tell you that since he’s dead and my father is locked up, it’s given my mother and I a second chance, we’re not going to make the same mistakes.’

‘Good for you, I always knew there was more to you than snide comments.’

‘I’ve given names to the minister, anyone that I know was on his side.’

‘I knew some names, not a lot, let’s hope the ones that ran will be caught soon. But won’t they wonder why you and your mother aren’t locked up?’

‘The minister is going to put us in a safe house until he can work something out. He just needs to find one that hasn’t been compromised. That’s why he worked it with McGonagall for us to stay here for now.’

‘I would suggest my house that the order of the phoenix used but we took a death eater through the fidelius charm, that would need doing again to make it safe.’

‘You own a house?’

‘My godfather left it to me, but I don’t want to live there, I’ll buy something, when I’m ready.’

‘Oh the Black house, I was in there once, as a kid.’

‘Yeah, Sirius told me your mother is his cousin.’

‘Makes us sort of connected in a way.’

‘More than you know,’ Harry stared at Draco, ‘You’re cousin, Tonks, you know her right?’

‘The one that married Lupin?’

‘Yeah, I’m godfather to their son, Remus told me a few weeks back.’

‘Then you’re right, we are connected. This is strange, you know Potter?’

‘That we’re talking and not trying to kill each other, yep.’

‘Do you think people like us can put everything behind us? I’m not talking about becoming best friends, but not enemies anymore.’

‘I think anything is possible now, as long as you start thinking for yourself.’

‘I think it’s time, anyway,’ Draco held out his hand, Harry shook it, ‘Thanks.’

‘Yeah, thanks Malfoy,’ Harry watched the blond walk away, ‘Well, miracles can happen Dumbledore. But you knew Malfoy didn’t want to do any of that, I found that to be true,’ Harry stared down at the face of Albus Dumbledore, ‘I’m confused about something, if I give you back your wand the wrong people might work it out, I don’t want to keep it though, it’s too dangerous. Maybe I can figure out somewhere else to hide it,’ Harry fixed Dumbledore’s glasses and his hair, ‘Thanks for everything Dumbledore,’ Harry kept staring at his face for a few more minutes then turned and walked away. He found his bag, slung it over his shoulder, ‘Professor.’

‘Potter, are you leaving?’

‘Yeah, time to head out. Did you need help with anything before I leave?’

‘I believe…Harry that you have done enough, go rest.’

‘Okay, thanks…for everything,’ Harry smiled then left the castle. He glanced back the moment he was down on the grass, ‘Let’s hope the founders were right and this place will be the same,’ Harry sighed then headed down to the gates then up the road to the Hogshead ready to start a life that he never expected to have.


	3. Chapter 3

After settling into the Hogshead, Harry went to eat dinner. After he finished he went back to the small dark pub then into the room at the back, he sat talking to Aberforth.

‘So did you want to help Neville and the others or you thought you had no choice?’

‘We all have choices potter, I chose to help.’

‘You said the order was finished, he won, so why did you help?’

‘I heard what was happening at Hogwarts, that those young kids were being hurt, I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t help.’

‘So they still came in here, you listened hoping to get information?’

‘They trusted me, well, not trust but they didn’t know who I really was, they never did.’

‘It was good that no one connected you to your brother. All the times I spent alone with him we never spoke about anything personal. Oh, one time he did ask if Hermione was my girlfriend because we spent so much time together.’

‘From what I heard or read, yes, you were always with that girl. Do you have feelings for her?’

‘As a friend, a good friend, that’s all. She’s with Ron now, they have liked each other for years, could never admit it, not until the middle of the fighting.’

‘They thought they could die.’

‘Yeah, they did, we all did. So much changed, for the better, I get that, but all my life it’s been about him, I’m sort of confused about what I’m supposed to do now.’

‘That’s why right now everyone needs some time, time to realise our world has changed. For you, yes, you were always linked to Voldemort, he kept trying to kill you, now it’s just you, Harry Potter. You’ll find yourself Harry, it’ll take time. The last few years have been trying to work on ways to kill him, whether it was you or someone else like my brother.’

‘I couldn’t have done it without him, without him or Snape,’ Harry glanced towards the pub, ‘You didn’t give me that room, did you?’

Aberforth stared at Harry for a minute, ‘No, but I never knew my brother told you about that.’

‘He didn’t, not until I found out from Trelawney, then I confronted your brother. He still wouldn’t tell me, I had no idea why he trusted Snape, not until the break in the fighting. You were in the order, you must have known Snape and my mother were friends as kids.’

‘Rumours, that’s all. During order meetings none of us ever spoke about anything personal.’

‘But they went to Hogwarts together, spent all their time together until that fight. So why didn’t anyone tell me?’

‘Because of how Snape treated you, yes he help, but he did hate your father and godfather. You look like James, he couldn’t get past your looks.’

‘Because my father married the woman he loved?’

‘Yes, could you, if you loved someone but she married someone else, would you like them or hate them?’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I get it, but I’m not my father. From what Sirius told me, apart from my looks and quidditch I’m more like my mother than my father.’

‘Maybe Snape used your looks to help keep his true role secret. He could see James when he looked at you, especially as you got older.’

‘Yeah, maybe, I did speak with him before I left Hogwarts. I mainly thanked him for helping then apologised for what I called him. He did say my mother would be proud of me, that surprised me.’

‘He doesn’t have to act anymore, but I wouldn’t expect to be friends.’

‘I don’t, but I would like to ask him about my mother. Maybe one day I will.’

‘Maybe you will, when you’re ready. So I heard you wanted to be an auror, still going to protect this world?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, it’s what I’m meant to do. I told Kingsley I’ll be in soon, to give me a week or so. Their on the run, disorganised, now’s the time to round them up.’

‘Yes, it would be and since Kingsley would have restricted international port key’s, most will still be here. Naturally some would have escaped overseas the moment they heard he was dead, we just don’t know how many or who. I’ll be keeping a listen out for any news.’

‘So even though it’s over, it’s not, sort of.’

‘I don’t think we’ll ever live in a completely peaceful world. There are too many out there that do not like how our world is run, that muggleborns are allowed to learn magic, that the use of dark magic will always mean going to Azkaban.’

‘That’s why I want to keep helping, but it’s also because I’ve been doing it now for seven years. It’s like this is what I am meant to do, what I was born to do, fight dark wizards and witches. You were in the order, was that just because of your brother or did you want to help?’

‘I wanted to help, I couldn’t help the fact my brother started it though.’

‘Do you think you’ll ever forgive him? He was a kid after all, I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes, one go Sirius killed.’

‘I did forgive him, but I will never forget what he did. Ariana and I were close, we always were, Albus used to spend his time alone.’

‘I like to do that, but not because I’m that smart, it’s just the way I was raised, who I am, how I’m thought of.’

‘Do you think now it’s over that might change?’

‘No, I’m a quiet person normally and I hate attention. I like my time alone, that’s why I wanted to stay here for a while, it’s quiet but I also know you’re not like others. You don’t really care that I’m some hero, you don’t see it, you see what’s real because you know the truth. But even some of my friends have treated me a little differently, they would stare, ask what I thought on something, like my answer would be the right one when most of the time it wasn’t. I need to be treated like anyone else, we all have flaws, we all have to be told if we’re doing something wrong or stupid. You’re not the type to hold back or treat me like I’m on my death bed. It feels good to know what you say to me is what you really believe and probably what I need to hear.’

‘I’ve always been outspoken, when I need to be. You might be an adult Harry but you’ve never had a normal life, childhood or now. It’s time for everyone to finally see the real Harry Potter, not the boy who lived, not the saviour. You’ve also never had caring parents to raise you, someone to discipline you when it was called for. So in the magical world you did what you had to do or what you thought was right, with no thought of the consequences, no thought of the danger you were in. You grew up too fast and took on an adults responsibility that you were not ready for. I know you had no choice, but now is the time for you to listen to others, wiser, more knowledgeable people, like when you’re an auror. You can’t do what you’ve done for years, you have to follow orders even if it’s something you don’t want to do.’

‘Yeah, I need to adjust to a whole new life, that’s going to be hard,’ Harry sipped his Firewhiskey as he thought about Aberforth’s words. He did have to learn to listen to others now, he would need to change to be a normal young man working for a boss. Harry wasn’t sure how that would go, but he had adapted to things before, he was sure he could do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Harry went to all the funerals of every person that died fighting for the side of light. When he went to Fred’s funeral, Ginny surprised him by wrapping her arms around him, crying into his arms. Harry didn’t mind even if he didn’t like crying girls and Ginny normally wouldn’t cry, that is not who she was.

Harry stared around at the extended Weasley family and all their friends, ‘Where’s George?’

‘Sitting in his old room, dad can’t get him to come out. He hasn’t left the room until today, he even eats in there,’ Ron sighed, ‘Ginny surprised me though.’

‘You mean how she cried?’

‘Yeah, she never has, not as far as I know, but this time I even felt like it and it took everything inside me not to. How did you do it Harry, not cry after Sirius died?’

‘At first I was in shock, then Dumbledore sent me back to his office, he showed me the prophecy. I didn’t have time Ron, that’s basically it, I never had time to grieve. I feel it, I miss him, I’ve gone over everything that happened trying to figure out if we could have done something else and I still feel guilty that he died.’

‘But you were so young when your parents died, so you wouldn’t have grieved for them either.’

‘No, I didn’t but I did talk to them when I was locked up, it made me feel like they were there. So even though I never knew them, I do miss them. I had about, what, fifteen, twenty minutes to grieve over Dumbledore before we all got talking then I knew what I had to do. Going to Remus’ funeral, that’s the first time I felt it, felt the grief I should have felt before, then again today. George and Fred, they made me laugh, they made you forget about everything, even for a while and we needed that, we all did. It’s like what I told them when I made them take the triwizard winnings.’

‘What did you say, I never heard anything about that?’

‘That we all need a laugh now he was back. Fred and George helped relieve all our stress, all our tension. They might not have realised it, but doing what they did, what they were meant to do, it helped win this war. There were times in that tent when I wanted to get my mind off what we were doing, to just clear my head. I would go for a walk or sit outside and things the twins got up to came to me, it would make me laugh. Right after thinking about what they got up to helped me focus and work on what we had to. Like I said to those reporters, everyone doing what they did helped me do what I had to, it let me focus. Anyway, Monday, I’m going to see Gawain Robards, I want to start work.’

‘I will but after I get back with Hermione.’

‘Yeah, I figured you’d go with her,’ Harry glanced around, ‘Do you think Ginny cried on me because she expects us to get back together?’

‘You know she likes you Harry, so probably. What are you going to do about that?’

Harry saw the look on Ron’s face, ‘Talk to her first. We’re adults now, so I think we need to talk seriously about what we both expect.’

‘Are you talking about…?’ Ron hesitated but he did blush.

‘I’m not going to push her for sex Ron, blimey, I’m not even thinking about that. But if we get back together and end up serious, it will need to be discussed, eventually. Haven’t you spoken to Hermione about that?’

‘No, we said we need to talk, work out a few things, especially since we’re so different. But we both agreed to talk after the funerals, which means probably in Australia. I know we’re adults Harry and I’ve felt like one for years, but now, we have to think and act like adults, work, relationships, the future, family, all that, blimey, it’s a lot to take in.’

‘I’ve never thought about the future, but did you?’

‘I’ve had a few dreams that Hermione and I might end up married. But I know why you didn’t.’

Harry shrugged, ‘Yeah, I told you and Hermione I never expected to make it out of this war alive, I’m shocked that I did. But yeah, being adults with adults responsibility is a lot to take in. By the time you get back I’ll be in my house, let me know so you can come see it, it should be furnished by then.’

‘The first one of us to have our own house, you’ll be asked for a lot of advice.’

‘If I had family Ron I probably would still be living at home. Think about it, your family, your whole family were fighting, you could have lost more than Fred. Take your time before moving out, spend time with those you could have lost. Once you do get your own home, you’ll probably only see them at family dinners even then work or something personal could stop that. So for now, enjoy this time even if you’re mum can get a bit suffocating at time.’

‘Harry gives good advice,’ Charlie sat down beside his brother, ‘Why do you think I’m hanging around Ron, I missed out on a lot being in Romania, I can’t get those times back. So for now I’m putting up with mum’s fussing and her trying to talk me into cutting my hair like she tries to get Bill to cut his hair, because our family could have died, all of us. But how did you become so wise for someone so young Mr. Potter?’

Harry and Ron chuckled, ‘I spent a lot of time with Dumbledore, I used to talk to your dad, I asked him for advice quite a lot.’

‘Part of that is to do with growing up fast as well. Almost all your conversations from the day you stepped into Hogwarts was about Voldemort. Not really the type of stuff kids talk about,’ Ron shrugged.

‘That’s true,’ Harry sighed, ‘So you’re going to hang around Charlie?’

‘Yeah, seeing George, I can’t leave him like this. I spoke with Kingsley last week, said I can work in the department of control of magical creatures. He said he needed someone that loves animals, that won’t just take the word of someone about a creature, I can find out why a creature might attack. Like what happened with that hippogriff Sirius had.’

‘Buckbeak, I left him with Hagrid. But yeah, if Malfoy had listened to Hagrid that day he wouldn’t have been attacked. He figured if I could do something then he could,’ Harry stared around at the crowd, ‘He’s different, just like the rest of us.’

‘Who, Malfoy?’ Ron asked.

‘Yeah, he spoke to me not long before I left Hogwarts, thanked me for saving his life. I always knew he didn’t want to do all that shit. He said that he and his mother have a chance now, that they weren’t going to blow it. I believe him, he wants to change and do the right thing. This war shouldn’t have happened, so many died, but it seems some good came out of it if it can change someone like Malfoy who was raised hearing all that pureblood crap.’

‘You’re very verbal today, normally you’re just a quiet person,’ Charlie said.

‘I am, I don’t think that has changed, I’m just reflecting on what’s happened and how people are now. I know I’m not the same as I was, but I’ve got time to work out who I want to be now I won’t always be linked to Voldemort. Anyway, I should brave the bat bogey’s and go talk to a certain red head. If I’m not out in an hour, you might need to rescue me,’ Harry grimaced making Ron laugh where Charlie just kept watching Harry as he walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

‘What was Harry on about?’ Charlie asked still looking towards the house.

‘Harry and Ginny dated, before Dumbledore died. He broke up with her to keep her safe, he thought she would be in too much danger if it was known she was Harry Potter’s girlfriend.’

‘Why didn’t any of us know about that?’

‘Ginny asked me to keep it to myself, she didn’t want all of you scaring Harry off. You said it, Harry’s normally quiet, I don’t think he would have liked it if you started to interfere with his personal life and Ginny wouldn’t have liked it. She was worried that Harry would just say forget it that he wasn’t going to put up with her brothers giving him the third degree all the time. I can tell you that nothing happened Charlie, just a lot of snogging.’

‘It’s different now, Ginny’s about to turn seventeen and we all know she won’t be talked out of anything if she wants something, she’s stubborn.’

‘Harry said he’s not thinking about sex Charlie, but he is an adult, Ginny will be soon. I don’t think we could stop it if we wanted to, Ginny would hex anyone that tries. You know how long she’s liked Harry, she got him, she’s not going to let him go without a fight.’

‘Are you saying you approve that your best mate might shag your little sister?’

‘No, I don’t, but it’s none of my business. You have to stop this Charlie, Ginny will be seventeen soon, she’s not a little girl anymore. I realise that not long ago, but it is hard to realise that she’s a young woman now, a young woman who has her sights set on Harry, she will get him, anyway she can.’

Harry stood at the opened door to Ginny’s room, ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes, no, I don’t know. I’m sorry I cried on you.’

‘Don’t be, sometimes everyone needs to cry.’

‘You never do.’

‘I haven’t had time, now I think I’m just too numb to cry,’ Harry sighed then stepped into the room and sat on the small old floral sofa, ‘Too much has happened, to all of us. I think it’ll take time before we feel halfway normal, I know it will with me.’

‘We had some small glimpses of a normal life,’ Ginny got up from her bed and sat next to Harry. The sofa was so small their legs and arms were tight against each other, ‘Are you here just to see how I am, or is there more?’

‘More, I suppose, I don’t know. I’m confused about a lot of things Gin. I never had time to think about me, what I want, who I am, what I’ll do if I survive. Yeah, we had some good times together, but we were both always tense. Snogging, well, it helped relieve the stress, but it was nice as well.’

‘I know I enjoyed it, you tried but you had too much on your mind, which I get. So are we going to try again now we’re not always tense or did you come to tell me you don’t want to try?’

‘I thought we could give it a go, see what happens. I always enjoyed your company Ginny, I’m just not sure I’m right for you.’

‘I think you’re right for me, but I suppose we won’t know anything unless we try.’

‘Then I should explain something to you in case it changes your mind. I don’t want you to think I let you believe something when I didn’t.’

‘I’m not sure what you mean but it doesn’t sound good.’

‘It’s me, just who I am, something I have worked out about myself.’

‘Okay, I’m listening.’

‘Let me explain a bit first. You know I had no one growing up, I was used to my own company, I was used to not talking. Then I get to Hogwarts and find out about my parents, Voldemort, Sirius, the prophecy, all that. I learned to keep things to myself but that was easy because of how I grew up. Okay, so to me I’m not one for sharing everything, you got used to that when we dated. You knew I had secrets, you knew I couldn’t talk about some things and you accepted that.’

‘Yeah, dad explained that sometimes the less people that know things the safer it is for everyone.’

‘That’s true, but it’s made me who I am. So, I need to know if you can still accept the fact I won’t share all my life with you, it’s more though,’ Harry sighed, ‘I don’t want to nor will I ever want to get married. Marriage to me means a couple has to share everything, they have to be open with each other and naturally they have to be honest and be committed. I can’t do all that apart from being honest, I’ll commit to a relationship with you, but I’ll keep most of my life to myself. So I need to know if we go out it could only mean that we live together, in the future, that there will be no marriage.’

‘That’s a shit Harry, I always dreamed of marrying you. Can I have some time to think about this?’

‘As much as you want, it’s a serious decision for someone that does want to get married. Another thing you need to think about, I don’t want kids. The danger I’ve been through all my life, how I’m thought of, who I am, I will be a target for dark witches and wizards, I’ve accepted that. But I will never allow an innocent child to be put in harm’s way. They took Luna because her father supported me, your family had to go into hiding because they knew we were close. Ron and Hermione have known how much danger they were in every minute of the day because they stayed friends with me. Teddy has no parents, they died because Remus supported me and wanted to be there for my father, for his friendship to my father, Tonks turned up to be with Remus. It might be over with Voldemort but we all know that there is still dangerous out there. I won’t let a child, my child grow up with no parents, but my child could end up being targeted to get to me, I won’t do it, I couldn’t risk it.’

‘You have given me a lot to think about, more than I ever thought. Okay, go away Harry, I need to think.’

‘I won’t visit until you decide, one way or another,’ Harry stood and walked to the door, stopped then turned back, ‘I’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected. I was never normal Ginny, you said that to me once and you’re right, I’m not, I never will be,’ Harry turned and left the room, heading downstairs and outside.

‘You made it out, and it doesn’t look like you’ve been hexed.’

‘That might still come, she’s deciding whether a life with me is what she wants, especially after I explained about some things I don’t want. Anyway,’ Harry hugged Ron, ‘Think about Fred, grieve, everyone needs to,’ Harry looked kindly at his friend then hugged Hermione, ‘He needs to let it out, help him do that.’

‘I will, but we’ll see you before we leave.’

‘Come to the Hogshead then, I told Ginny I wouldn’t be back until she decides. I’ll talk to you both later,’ Harry glanced around at everyone again before he apparated away. He’s thoughts on what Ginny would do, he liked her, a lot, but the life Harry was offering was not a life that most girls would accept. Now he just had to wait to hear from her.


	6. Chapter 6

The first week at the auror office, Harry worked alongside the other two aurors and his boss. One auror wasn’t much older than Harry, he’s name is Gavin, the other was only five years older than Harry, his name is Julian. During that first week Harry found out that he had more experience with dark witches and wizards than the other two, Gawain Robards had some but he had never gone up against death eaters until the fighting at Hogwarts and that was mainly because they had been locked up until they broke out a couple of years ago. 

Between the lists of names they got off Draco Malfoy, Kingsley, Harry and a few other people they knew there were six death eaters that escaped that night, the snatchers were harder to find as they only joined Voldemort a year before he died. So even though there will always be dark witches and wizards, they were going to concentrate on the death eaters and snatchers first.

‘We checked every international port key, one of the death eaters did escape overseas before we took back the ministry, that leaves five. What can you tell us about McNair Harry?’

‘Likes to kill, I know that, has no remorse. He has a cruel streak, I got to see that the night Voldemort returned.’

‘So he was one of those death eaters in the graveyard?’

‘Yeah, in full robes and mask.’

‘What did he do that night?’ Julian asked.

‘Looked excited when Voldemort wanted us to duel, laughed when he used the cruciatus curse on me. When Voldemort said he was going to kill me to prove I was not powerful I saw his face, the smile, an evil, expectant smile, it did excite him thinking I was going to die. The first time I saw him though was when I was thirteen, he was the one that was supposed to kill the hippogriff, Buckbeak, he had the same look then.’

‘So he doesn’t care who or what he kills, he likes to do it or see it,’ Gawain said, ‘He’ll be one we’ll need to watch if we find them.’

‘He liked to hang out with Goyle Sr, their families were close.’

‘Can you explain how you know that?’ Gawain asked.

‘I used to use my invisibility cloak a lot at Hogwarts, I would hear Gregory Goyle talking to Vincent Crabbe, one time he mentioned the McNair family and how he’s father and McNair loved to drink together. They used to go drinking at the Hogshead a lot, Aberforth told me them two were there a lot, more than the other death eaters.’

‘Do you still talk to Aberforth?’

‘Yeah, we talk all the time. I only moved out of his pub two weeks ago but I still go visit him.’

‘Can you ask him to let us know if any of them turn up?’

‘He already told me he will,’ Harry took a coin out of his pocket, ‘We used coins with the proteus charm for the DA, it was how I could tell everyone when our next meeting was so Umbridge never found out. I was telling Ab about it, he’s got a coin to match this one. He said the moment any of them show up in his pub he’ll send me a message. We realised we couldn’t use our patronus’, every death eater knows mine is a stag and they know Ab’s is a goat.’

‘Great, that might help, if they turn up. But everyone knows Aberforth is Albus Dumbledore’s brother now, because of that book.’

‘But it might help really, Ab and Dumbledore hated each other, they hadn’t spoken in years and everyone knows that now. Ab did send messages to his brother when he overheard anything the order might need to know, but they never spent any time together. He said there’s been a few unsavoury characters turning up in the pub, but there not death eaters, just not trustworthy. He’s keeping an eye on them, trying to hear if they say anything we need to know.’

‘Why is he willing to help?’ Gavin asked.

‘He’s always helped, just in secret, sort of like Snape. As long as he allowed certain things to happening in his pub he heard important stuff that his brother needed to know. He’s willing to keep doing that as long as he only tells me. No one knows we’re close, we only met the night of the fighting, I just stayed at his pub because it wasn’t as popular as the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron. I wanted someone I could trust, and I trust Aberforth, but we we’re not seen talking even though we do. Usually I will go into his rooms using my cloak so no one see’s anything I don’t want them to. But Aberforth doesn’t trust many people, he trusts me because he’s brother trusted me.’

‘Then you keep doing that, it’s good to have sources that you can trust completely.’

A memo flew into the room and landed on Harry’s desk, Harry unfolded it, read it then stuck it in his desk, but saw the others staring.

‘It’s nothing to do with work, Ginny wants me to go to dinner at the Burrow tonight.’

‘That’s your girlfriend, right?’ Gavin asked.

‘Was, we’re working a few things out.’

‘That’s Arthur Weasley’s daughter?’ Gawain asked.

‘Yep, Ron’s sister, we dated before Dumbledore died, then I broke up with her. Anyway, back to work, do you want me to see Ab, ask if he’s seen anything unusual?’

‘Yeah, mainly ask if he might have overheard anything that we might be interested in. There’s not much more we can do, so you three might as well train for a while. If McNair is the type that likes to kill, you’ll need to be ready.’

‘I had an idea about training boss, something I used a couple of times and I’ve practised a few times at home.’

‘Then show me.’

Harry, Gawain, Gavin and Julian headed into the auror training room. Harry activated the training wizard then took two wands out of his pocket, then he started dueling two handed with the training wizard.

‘Damn good Harry, but how did you get so good using both hands?’

‘My right arm was hurt in the graveyard, sliced open so even though it was healed I couldn’t hold my wand so I had no choice but to try and do spells left handed. It takes a bit of practice, but you can fire off double the amount of spells once you learn.’

‘Then I think the four of us should practice that, it might give us the edge we need. We do have spare wands here unless you two have a second wand.’

‘I do, but not on me, it’s at home,’ Julian said.

‘No, I never thought of using a second one.’

‘Sometimes having a second comes in handy, I’ve had mine taken, broken, it’s always good to have a backup. I have a wrist strap and ankle strap to keep them in.’

‘I’m not sure what you mean by straps.’ Gawain said.

Harry pulled up his sleeve, ‘I remembered seeing a movie where a policeman used something like this to hide a second gun. Aberforth is good with his hands, I explained, he made them for me. There strong as well, made from dragon hide.’

Gawain, Julian and Gavin examined the wrist strap on Harry’s arm, ‘I’ll give you some money, ask Aberforth if he can make us some, but since I know Ron will be in soon and maybe other’s, ask him for a dozen?’

‘I’ll do that before I head to the Burrow.’

Gawain smiled at Harry, then the four aurors trained, with only one wand for now until they all had their second wands on them. Harry felt good about himself, his idea for two wands was accepted, something he wasn’t sure would be. But his boss was someone that if an idea was good, he listened, he didn’t just stick to the old ways not if the new ways worked better, Harry liked that about Gawain Robards.


	7. Chapter 7

After speaking with Aberforth, Harry went home to shower and change, then he apparated straight to the Burrow. The moment he stepped inside he knew that Ginny must have told her family what he said.

‘Hi.’

‘Harry, you can sit down if you want,’ Arthur said gesturing to a seat.

Harry stared at every Weasley before he sat next to Ginny, ‘You told them?’

‘Yes, I made my decision and I thought they had the right to know.’

‘So do I get to know what the decision is?’

‘I want to be with you, so I’m willing to go with what you said.’

‘None of us happy about this, we do not believe in sex before marriage.’

‘The sex part is up to Ginny, but there won’t be a marriage, that’s my decision.’

‘You can’t have an adult relationship without sex, Harry and I are adults and this is my choice,’ Ginny said stiffly, ‘We not going to straight away, we have to get to know each other again. It’s been nearly a year since we dated.’

‘We should take things slow, if we think this will work, then we can talk about living together.’

‘We don’t like this, none of us do,’ Bill said, ‘But I don’t want to be hexed anymore.’

Harry chuckled as he glanced at Ginny, ‘You’ve been hexing your brothers?’

‘Yes, I know for a fact that Bill and Fleur had sex before they got married, Charlie never stops talking about his conquests. They can’t see what they did is no different to what I want to do with you. They are sexists prats, so I hexed them.’

‘Bat bogey’s?’

‘Yep.’

‘That’s my girl,’ Harry took Ginny’s hand in his, kissing her palm, ‘Still feisty. I think the Potter men like that, Sirius said my mother was feisty, always hexed him or my dad.’

‘It’s the red hair, we don’t back down especially when we know we’re right.’

Harry smiled at Ginny then turned to face her family, ‘Look, you lot know me, I’m not going to hurt Ginny, well, I can’t promise what might happen in the future, no one can. But I would never intentionally hurt her. But marriage is something that to me is wrong even though it’s been around forever. I found out that my parents lived together and only married for my grandfather, he was dying, that was the last thing he asked my father. They married just before I was born.’

‘We do know you would never intentionally hurt Ginny and we understand why you did before. It was the right choice at the time, it keep Ginny safe, safer.’ Arthur said.

‘As I said to Ginny, he took Luna because her dad supported me. They knew I was close to this family, they knew Ron was my best friend, breaking up with Ginny was hard. For a few months I felt like everyone else, but I always knew something would have to give. Being the chosen one, I always knew where my life was heading and I wasn’t going to let Ginny get hurt just because we happen to like each other.’

‘I kept telling you that it was my choice, but you just can’t help being a protective prat Potter.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Trying saying that when you’re drunk, anyway, it’s me, I protect, why do you think I’m an auror, it’s who I am,’ Harry turned back to face the family, ‘I will always try to protect Ginny so she doesn’t get hurt, but marriage is something I could never agree to. I grew up spending my time alone, keeping secrets, learning to stay quiet, it’s who I am. Being in a committed relationship is about love, honesty and trust, which Ginny will get from me. But being married, having to share every part of your life with someone is just not me, it’s not something I can do.’

‘So when do you plan to start this…relationship?’ Bill asked.

‘We already are, as of now, but you mean something else, don’t you Bill?’ Harry raised his eyebrows.

‘Yes, you know damn well what I mean Harry, sex.’

‘When Ginny is ready, I’m not one for pushing anyone to do something, so that will be up to Ginny.’

‘Which we will talk about in private. Now I think all of you can stop with the questions. Harry and I are Harry and I, it has nothing to do with any of you. I’m an adult, it’s time you realise that.’

‘Okay, it is true, you are an adult. But what if you and Harry get serious then you want kids, he said he doesn’t. It could mean you’ve either wasted years of your life and started an adult relationship when you could find someone that wants marriage and kids.’

‘I said at the moment kids aren’t in my future, that could change if I’m not going to be in danger every other day. Yes, I would like a family since I don’t have one, but right now, it’s not worth it. Over the last week, working at the auror office, I’ve heard about some danger that’s out there and yes, they hate me, we all know that. If they all get caught or killed, then the other danger is to everyone, not just me. You’ve lost Fred, I lost Sirius and my parents, I would hate to go through what all of you are right now. Losing a son is worse than losing Sirius and my parents no matter how much it hurts, but they were adults, fighting just like all of us. Kids, their innocents that shouldn’t have to live with danger around them. I know there will always be danger out there, but right now it’s directed at me, when it’s not, then kids are just kids, living like every other kid out there. But losing Sirius made me do a lot of thinking, how far people will go to protect the young. Yeah, Ginny and I could have kids, but right now both of us could get killed and leave our kids orphans even with all of you. Growing up without parents is not a nice way to grow up, it’s painful and I will never put my kids in that type of situation, not if I can help it.’

‘Sounds like you have done a lot of thinking Harry. Yes, you killed Voldemort so yes any supporters out there will go after you or people your close to. Which is another reason we’re worried about Ginny, dating you can put her in danger,’ Arthur said.

‘We’re all in danger dad, until those last death eaters are caught. But think of it this way, mum killed Bellatrix, she’s got to be on their hit list just as much as Harry is,’ Ginny said but felt Harry stiffen, ‘What is it?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Forget that Harry, I felt you tense, so unless you want bat bogeys you tell me what is going on.’

‘Nothing official, rumours,’ Harry sighed, ‘I would have said something if it was substantiated, but it’s just a rumour.’

‘What is?’ Arthur asked.

‘That a couple of the death eaters are angry about Bellatrix being killed. Nothing about you was mentioned Mrs. Weasley, that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. You all were members of the order, you know there is danger out there so you know to be cautious. Gawain was waiting to hear more before he spoke with you, as a precaution only.’

‘But you would have told us if there had been a threat?’ Molly asked.

‘Yes, of course I would, blimey, I think of all of you as family, I’m not going to sit back and stay quiet. I know I can’t go into details about what we’re doing, but we can explain the danger to someone if we need to. But you weren’t mentioned, only Bellatrix’s name was mentioned. Her husband survived but he’s locked up, for life, no trial.’

‘Alright, let’s forget about that for now. If Harry hears anything we need to know, he will tell us. But I will say this, not just to Molly but all of you. Be careful when you’re out, cautious as Harry said, constant vigilance as Mad-eye used to say. Now how about we have dinner?’

Molly nodded and started to load up the table with food, Ginny and Harry sat with their hands joined, hoping this was the last time they would be questioned about their personal life.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few months Harry and Ginny saw each other all the time, they were still getting suspicious looks from the Weasley boys even if they never asked outright if anything was going on. Little did they know that Ginny talked Harry into sex on her birthday. She planned the whole thing, told her parents that Harry was taking her out for the day before the dinner that night. When Harry picked her up to go out that is when Ginny took Harry back to his place where they spent a couple of hours getting to know each other in every way they could, at least physically. They did go out after showering, but Harry kept thinking about his time in bed with Ginny. Yes the sex was good, but he thought he would have enjoyed it more than he did and couldn’t work out if something was wrong with him or maybe it was just the fact it was their first time, so he decided to wait and see how they went. Harry and Ginny continued their physical relationship, but as Harry worked and Ginny was now going to try outs to all quidditch teams, they only got to see each other a few times a week. Harry did tell Ginny that he was going undercover and explained a little about his assignment, but he also told her about the other aurors that would be close by so she wouldn’t worry, she did anyway.

It had been a month since Harry’s undercover assignment and ever since the night the aurors had caught those five death eaters and some snatchers Harry hasn’t felt the same. No one apart from his boss knew what had taken place that night, not his friends, not Ron, his partner, not even Ginny, no one. Harry thought at first he was feeling guilty but now he wasn’t so sure, he thought maybe the injury he received that night was causing him to feel off so he decided to get the healer to check him over again, just to make sure.

‘Mr. Potter, not another injury from auror work?’

‘No, no new injuries, I don’t know healer Gibbs, something doesn’t feel right. I figured I’d get you to check that old injury to see if that might be causing problems.’

‘Tell me exactly what you’re feeling?’

‘Tired, it’s like I haven’t got a lot of energy, I’ve been feeling really queasy lately which is putting me off my food. One other thing is strange, I’ve felt very emotional a couple of times. I would look at the picture of my godfather and parents and felt like I was going to cry. Now I’m not sure how much you know about me, but that is not me, I’m not a bloke that cries even with everything I’ve been through. I’ve been thinking that it’s this injury or maybe someone slipped me something.’

‘Alright, let’s do a few diagnostic spells and see if we can figure out what is wrong, but I doubt it’s your old injury, that healed nicely,’ healer Gibbs waited until Harry was lying down then started his spells. He never made a sound or slowed his wand movements for half an hour, ‘You can sit up.’

‘Do you know what’s wrong?’

‘Before I get to that, you explained a little about how you were injured. You were working undercover with an informant; you were acting like his girlfriend with the use of polyjuice potion.’

‘Yes, we had to use the real Draco Malfoy because of the dark mark, we couldn’t replica one that would pass the death eaters tests. Apart from me, there were four other aurors all using polyjuice potion to blend in. Why is all this important?’

‘Just answer first Mr. Potter. That night, how far did you and Mr. Malfoy go to play your part as a couple?’

‘We had dinner, made sure it looked romantic, we held hands, gave each other the occasionally kiss. Right around the time we finished desert one of the death eaters came over to our table. He wanted us to go with him, which we did and it was part of the plan. What Draco nor I expected was a party, but not a normal party either. It seemed they all had girlfriends or wives, partners, husbands, then they started having sex.’

‘Before I get to that, you might have been a woman that night, but you were a man, yet you kissed another man but you are not gay. How did that make you feel and why did you agree to go that far?’

‘When I joined the aurors my boss said sometimes we had to leave anything personal about ourselves out of that office and do whatever we need to catch dark witches and wizards. He explained that when he was a young auror he had to act like the girlfriend of this man to get information out of him. They dated like a normal couple, kissed, I was shocked to hear it, but I realised that sometimes you have no choice, not if you want to catch these people that deserve to be locked up. So going undercover you have to immerse yourself in the role you’re playing.’ 

‘Yes, I suppose going undercover you have to completely play your part. So this party, did you and Mr. Malfoy have sex to keep up your role?’

‘Yes, we had no choice or they would have been suspicious. Apart from Draco and my boss no one knew exactly went on, now you do. What’s all this about healer Gibbs?’

‘This is going to be a shock Mr. Potter, but you’re pregnant.’

Harry just sat staring at the healer, ‘Can you say that again.’

‘You’re pregnant, it seems when you were a woman you were a woman that had unprotected sex. Right now you might be a man on the outside, but on the inside you are still a woman who is carrying a baby.’

‘You mean I turned into a woman completely?’ Harry’s shocked voice went up a couple of octaves.

‘Yes, now no one has ever had a chance to really study the effects of a man turning into a woman, meaning if the woman’s insides were the same, you just answered that question. The study they did do was a woman turning into a man and to see if he could get an erection he did but from what the subject said, it was like a dry orgasm. The man that turned into a woman said it felt like a vagina, the breasts felt real, everything seemed to be exactly like a woman.’

‘Healer Gibbs, I’m a bloke, how am I supposed to deliver a baby?’

‘I will need to study up on that Mr. Potter, maybe as the muggle woman do who can’t give birth naturally. I’m not sure what that is called, but I know they cut the woman’s stomach and get the baby out that way.’

‘Caesarean section,’ Harry groaned, ‘I remember hearing it on a television show when I was a kid. Blimey, what is my girlfriend going to say, not to mention Draco?’

‘It seems you have a lot of thinking to do, if you wish to keep the child?’

‘Yes, yes, of course I do. I know you normally have to keep this confidential, but that might not be possible, will it?’

‘I will only discuss this with my colleagues in case I need information or assistance, but your name will not come into it. But in a few months you will be showing.’

‘I need time to explain all this. So I suppose the next question is, do I need anything?’

‘You will need monthly check-up’s, you will need to take a vitamin potion every day and you will need to be extremely careful, meaning your job Mr. Potter. I get regular visits from the aurors, hit wizards and magical law enforcement squad, it’s a dangerous profession. You cannot take the chance of being hit by certain spells, you also can’t get hit in the stomach or be stunned when you would fall rather hard, another thing, you can’t brew potions.’

‘Means I’m on desk duty until the baby is born. Okay, I suppose I better make the next appointment then get the potion off you. Then I have to start explaining this,’ Harry looked down at his stomach, ‘Will you be able to tell the sex of the child?’

‘In another month I can perform that charm, if you wish. Why don’t you follow me to get the potion and I will make your next appointment.’

Harry nodded, followed the healer into his office, listened to him explain some more, took the potion than headed home. Harry went straight into the bathroom, stripped his shirt off then stood there staring at his stomach.

‘A baby, blimey, what is everyone going to say. Ginny will be angry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s might be upset. Draco, what will he say when he finds out,’ Harry shook his head, put his shirt back on and went to make himself a cup of tea even if he felt like a Firewhiskey but being pregnant, no alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sent his owl to his boss, then decided to go for a walk. He had a lot to think about before he considered talking to everyone. He had been serious about no kids, but since all the death eaters were caught he knew it was safer for him, the danger out there was aimed at everyone. After a couple of hours Harry headed back to his house to find a letter sitting on his table. He opened it, read it, then headed out again. He stared at the door for a few minutes before finally knocking.

‘Harry, what are you doing here?’

‘Could I come in and speak with you Draco?’

‘Yes, sure,’ Draco moved aside, once Harry was in he shut the door then gestured for Harry to follow, ‘I thought they were all caught.’

‘They are, this isn’t auror business, it’s personal.’

‘Oh, did you change your mind about explaining to your friends what happened that night?’

‘No, I didn’t, but something’s come up which means now I have no choice but to explain.’

‘What’s going on Harry?’

‘I went to see a healer today, I’ve been feeling off for a while. I thought maybe that injury was causing a problem.’

‘Okay, tell me because I can see there’s something going on here.’

‘Have you ever used polyjuice potion?’

‘Yes, he made me change into Goyle Sr a couple of times.’

‘Have you ever changed into a female?’

‘No, so did it have some type of side-affect on you?’

‘You could say that.’ 

‘You didn’t stay a woman, did you Harry?’

‘What? No, nothing like that, well, something,’ Harry sighed as he sat down, ‘This is going to shock you.’

‘Like you are, I can see it.’

‘I’m pregnant,’ when Harry heard nothing he looked up, ‘It’s true, I’m not making some joke here. It seems I was a real woman that night, inside I’m still a woman with our baby growing.’

‘Fuck.’

‘Exactly and what got us into this situation.’

Draco sat down but his eyes dipped to Harry’s stomach, ‘Is the healer positive?’

‘Yep, so now I have to work out how to tell Ginny. But I figured you’re the other father, you should be told first and have the right to know.’

‘Can I see the child Harry?’

‘Yes, of course you can, we will need to discuss all that, but I would never keep the baby from you.’

‘Thanks, being gay I never figured I’d be a parent, now I’ve got the chance.’

‘Yeah, that’s why I knew you probably wouldn’t mind this. I’m still in shock even though I do love the idea now that I’ve had time to get used to it.’

‘So when are you going to tell your friends and girlfriend?’

‘Tomorrow, you have to explain to your mother.’

‘I don’t think she will mind. When I explained about being gay that was the only thing she was upset about, no grandkids. Oh but wait until my father hears that I’m going to be a parent and you’re the other parent.’

‘I wish I could see his face when he hears it.’

‘This is not going to go down well with the public. Everyone might know the truth about me, but I was still a right bastard at Hogwarts and did some terrible things.’

‘Maybe, but you helped the aurors out a lot Draco, the people know that. Kingsley put out a statement saying that those arrests were only made because of you. Everyone has finally accepted Snape and the way he acted, they will with you. Anyway, let’s not worry about what anyone else has to say, this is about us and our baby.’

‘What if Ginny wants to stop me seeing it?’

‘I won’t let her, you have rights just like I do. All I ask Draco is that you don’t teach him or her all that pureblood crap you used to sprout.’

‘You know I don’t think like that anymore, that was my father’s belief.’

‘Yeah, sorry, I know that. I should go, I need to work out what I am going to say about our situation. We can talk in a few days if you want?’

‘I’d like that and if you wouldn’t mind, could I go with you for your check-up’s?’

‘Um, yeah, sure, I’ll send you the date of the next one. I made one today but I don’t remember what healer Gibbs said.’

Draco and Harry walked to the door, ‘Thanks for telling me straight away.’

‘You deserve to know,’ Harry gave a small smile then head home.

The following morning Harry was up early like always, he finished breakfast, cleaned up then went to change.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before he put a smile on his face and stepped into the Burrow’s kitchen. He greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, then gave Ginny a kiss.

‘Can we talk in private Ginny?’

‘Sure Harry, let’s go into the living room.’

‘Nothing wrong is there Harry?’ Arthur asked.

‘Not wrong, just something, I’ll explain soon.’

Harry and Ginny stepped into the living room, Harry closed the door but noticed Ginny looked curious.

‘You’re not being sent on some dangerous mission, are you?’

‘No, nothing like that. There’s something I need to tell you about that undercover operation I went on a month ago, then explained about something that came out of that.’

‘Oh, okay, so did you get some more information?’

‘No, not about the case,’ Harry ran his fingers through his already messy hair, ‘You know that I used polyjuice potion that night.’

‘Right, you were a woman Malfoy was supposedly dating, what about it?’

‘Well, the death eater that arrived wanted us to go with him, we did, and it was planned that we would. He relayed where we were going, the aurors who were undercover heard so they left first, Ron was one of them, you heard all this, what you didn’t hear was the rest. When we arrived it was a party, but not any type of party I’ve ever seen before. Draco and I realised that we would have to participate to keep our cover or we could have been killed. The aurors weren’t due to arrive inside for an hour, they wanted me to hear as much as I could first and memorise who was there.’

‘Okay, sounds normal so far, but what type of party was it?’

‘They were all having sex, right there in front of everyone.’

‘Are you saying you had sex with death eaters?’

‘No, but I did with Draco, only to keep our cover. Gawain said none of that needed to be known in the statement that was released, just in the official report. He had explained that sometimes when you go undercover that you have to play that role, immerse yourself into it, which I do get and what I did.’

‘So without really meaning to you cheated but it wasn’t you so you didn’t. Shit Harry, how am I supposed to take this news. Yeah, you were a woman but it was still you.’

‘I know, but we didn’t have a choice, you know I wouldn’t have if there was any other way. I’m not the type of person who would cheat.’

Ginny sighed, ‘I know, that’s why I can’t be angry with you, angry at the situation but not you.’

‘That’s good, but I haven’t finished. This next bit is something that might make you angry with me.’

‘Do you have to do this again?’

‘No, let me explain,’ Harry sighed again, ‘You know I’ve been feeling off lately, so I went to see a healer yesterday, healer Gibbs, I wanted to make sure that injury wasn’t the problem, it wasn’t. When he told me what was wrong it shocked the life out of me.’

‘Oh Harry, have you got something seriously wrong with you?’

‘Not like that but there is something,’ Harry knew he was stalling and even though he wished he could stay quiet, he couldn’t, ‘Changing into a woman that night, having sex with a man that night, unprotected sex Ginny, I’m pregnant, with Draco’s child.’


	10. Chapter 10

‘You’re what?’ Ginny blurted out loudly.

‘Pregnant, healer Gibbs told me yesterday.’

‘Then there’s only one solution.’

‘Oh, and what might that be?’ Harry’s voice was cold because he could already tell what Ginny was going to say.

‘You terminate the child.’

‘Forget it, I’m keeping my child and nothing anyone has to say will change my mind.’

‘But we’re together, how will that look, everyone will know. It’s not right Harry, you have to think of us, so get rid of it.’

‘No, I’m thinking about an innocent life here, the baby stays.’

‘How do you expect me to raise someone else’s child?’

‘I don’t, I already explained to Draco since he is the other parent, he wants to be involved.’

‘No, absolutely not, I won’t have him in our life. So you’ve got a choice to make, him or me.’

‘I chose the baby which means Draco is part of it, take that any way you want, but it means him because I’m keeping this baby,’ Harry stormed out of the room to see the rest of the Weasley’s had arrived.

‘You’re serious, you’re going to break up with me over this?’

‘You told me to choose, I did. Blimey you can be a selfish bitch Ginny.’

‘Alright, stop right now,’ Arthur raised his voice, ‘What is going on?’

‘The night I went undercover as a woman, there was more that happened then what was released.’

‘But you told me what happened Harry, the next day at work,’ Ron said.

‘I left some details out, Gawain said no one needed to know. As you know we went with that death eater, what you don’t know was there was a party, a party where everyone was having sex. I had an hour before all of you were due to arrive, we had no choice or it could have meant we were killed.’

‘So you had sex with Draco, but why is Ginny being selfish?’ Arthur asked.

‘Because I fell pregnant and she wants me to get rid of the baby, I won’t, so we’re through. I’ll see you at work Ron, I’m going,’ Harry didn’t stop for more questions just hurried from the house.

‘Did you really ask Harry to get rid of the baby, his baby?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, I can’t raise someone else’s kid and he wants Malfoy involved, he’s already told him.’

‘Harry would never terminate, he has no blood family Ginny, so how could you possibly believe Harry would chose you over his child,’ Hermione glared at Ginny.

‘It’s not like he planned this and none of us knew what the effects of this would have been. All the aurors discussed who was going to change that night, but Draco said he felt more comfortable with Harry as they did help each other out, he trusted Harry, so Gawain appointed that job to Harry. It could have ended up being any one of us, including me. None of us chose, Gawain chose who would go. But Hermione’s right, you don’t know Harry at all if you asked him to do that.’

‘I’m his girlfriend, we’re talking about a future together.’

‘Doesn’t give you the right to tell Harry to terminate his baby,’ Hermione said, ‘I’m going to go see Harry, are you coming Ron or staying?’

‘You go, you can usually calm him down better than me, but tell him I’m on his side with this. I can’t wait to be uncle Ron, but he’s not to name the kid after me.’

‘I think it will be named after his parents or Sirius,’ Hermione kissed Ron, glared at Ginny again before leaving. She apparated straight to Harry’s home, ran inside to see Harry sitting on the floor against the sofa, she sat beside him, ‘We’re here for you, Ron is as well and can’t wait to be uncle Ron.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Thanks, I can’t believe she asked that.’

‘Neither can I, so you told Draco?’

‘Yeah, he was shocked at first which I get, but he’s happy about the baby, wants to be involved, including my check-up’s. Being gay he never thought he would have kids.’

‘You’re lucky your friends with him now or this might have been hard on both of you and the child.’

‘Yeah, it would have, but we talk whenever we see each other. In one way I get Ginny being angry, but to ask me to terminate, I can’t believe she would ask me that,’ Harry shook his head, ‘Then she wanted him to have nothing to do with it, I couldn’t do that. Imagine if we had changed places, he might have been pregnant and Ginny would want me to have nothing to do with the baby,’ Harry put his hands down on his stomach, ‘It’s hard to believe, a baby.’

‘Yes, a baby,’ Hermione put her hand on Harry’s stomach, ‘Ron said you can’t call the baby after him.’

Harry chuckled again, ‘It will be James or Lily, Sirius for the middle name if it’s a boy, but I’m going to add Malfoy in there. So it will be James, Sirius, Malfoy Potter, Lily Malfoy Potter, not sure about a middle name. You and Ron will be the godparents.’

‘Thank you, he or she will be loved by us. But Harry, what about dating, the same thing might happen?’

‘I’ll date, tell them about the child straight away and about Draco. But I never wanted to get serious with Ginny, she did, not to mention her parents. I’m just glad we weren’t living together, just talked about it.’

‘Yes, I know, but you’re lucky they allowed sex before marriage.’

‘They didn’t but they realise they couldn’t stop Ginny and because I said I wasn’t going to get married. We either live together after a year or so, or call it quits. Ginny’s too stubborn and I know she was hoping with time she could change my mind, I’ve always known that, but I won’t, it’s not something I want. I did tell her that a lot, nothing would change my mind about marriage. I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl, but a boy would be better, keep the Potter name going.’

‘You’ll find out in eight months’ time. I never thought you would beat me and Ron to having children.’

‘I never thought I would have children, mainly due to the danger and who I am, how I’m thought of.’

‘Yes, you mentioned that but I’m glad you’re going to be a father. I believe you will make a great father. Think of it though Harry, all the original death eaters are dead or locked up. The only danger now is normal danger that can affect all of us, it’s not aimed at you, not anymore.’

‘I know and I had started to think about maybe kids will come into my life, in a few years. That’s another thing, I knew Molly and Arthur wouldn’t allow Ginny to have kids without being married, that’s why I never said anything when those last death eaters were caught.’

‘Why are you so against marriage?’

‘I’m not against it Hermione, it’s just something I don’t want. I’ve been a loner all my life, I couldn’t share every part of my life with someone else and that’s what a wife would expect. You and Ron know a lot, but even then I’ve keep some things to myself. You didn’t like it but you accepted it because you know me, you know it’s how I am and who I am. A wife would not accept that so to me not getting married suits me.’

‘Yes, you like to keep a lot to yourself. But now let aunt Hermione make you some tea, if you get up off this floor. It’s not good for a pregnant…person to sit on a cold floor.’

Harry chuckled, ‘You were going to say pregnant woman, I’m glad you didn’t. I might be a woman on the inside but I’m all male on the outside. I could prove it if I didn’t want to get hexed by my two best friends.’

‘Smart arse Potter, no I do not want to see your male bits,’ Hermione stood and pulled Harry to his feet, ‘Ron will be here soon, let’s go have some tea then we’ll work on dinner.’

‘Thanks Hermione,’ Harry kissed her cheek then followed her into the kitchen where she made him sit while she made tea.


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry and Ron arrived at the office, Ron went to his desk, Harry knocked on Gawain’s door.

‘You’re letter said you needed to speak with me about something important.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Harry sat facing the desk, ‘I have to do desk duty for a while, then work on some time off.’

‘Okay, explain why when you haven’t been an auror that long Harry.’

‘That night with Draco, something else came out of it, something none of us expected,’ Harry slowly looked up at his boss, ‘I’m pregnant.’

‘Oh,’ Gawain’s mouth dropped open then glanced down at Harry’s stomach before his face again, ‘So desk duty because what we do is dangerous, time off when the child is born.’

‘Yes, healer Gibbs explained that I can’t take the chance of being hit or be near potions while their brewing. I was too shocked to ask a lot, I will at my next visit, find out how long I can keep working.’

‘Yes, I’ll need to know that. Blimey Harry, you’ve proven to be one of my best and now I’m going to lose you, out in the field at least.’

‘Yeah, sorry boss, it’s not like I planned this. None of us knew this could happen once I used polyjuice potion.’

‘No, otherwise you could have used the prevention charms. Okay, so I’ll work on what you will do. What about after the child is born and you’re ready to return to work, who will look after the baby, Ginny?’

‘We broke up last night, she wanted me to terminate, then to choose, I did. I had already told Draco, I figured he’s the other father he should know. Ginny also wanted him to have nothing to do with it. I couldn’t do that, he deserves to be part of the child’s life.’

‘Does Ron know that?’

‘Yeah and he supports me, even after I called his sister a selfish bitch. Hermione and Ron had a go at her for what she said, I didn’t hang around to hear what the rest of the family said. So as to what I’m going to do after the baby is born, I haven’t thought that far.’

‘So it could mean I lose you for good?’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, maybe, I don’t know yet. You know I’m very cautious, I don’t trust a lot of people. If I could find someone I trust completely to look after the child through the day then I could return to work. I need someone like a nanny.’

‘Well, you have time if that’s what you want to do. At least we don’t have any death eaters out there anymore. Alright, you might as well get that paperwork done.’

‘Everyone will ask why I’m not being sent out, I’ll have to explain.’

‘Yes you will, it’s your decision when you want to do that, it’s not like you can hide the fact your pregnant, not once you start showing.’

‘No, I won’t, I might let them know now then I’ll get to work,’ Harry stood, ‘Sorry about this boss.’

‘It’s not like any of us knew this could happen, now we do know. At least if another auror has to change and have sex, the charms can be used.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry left the office and sat at his desk, ‘Um, I need to tell all of you something,’ Harry glanced around at his colleagues.

‘Something up mate?’ Neville ask.

‘Um, yeah, you could say that. You all know what happened that night with Draco Malfoy, but there was one part that wasn’t released, the boss knew and thought it didn’t need to be as long as it went into the official report.’

‘Sounds serious Harry, what’s wrong?’ Padma asked.

‘As you know I had an hour before you lot turned up. Draco and I realised we would need to participate in what was going on or we could blow our cover.’

‘Participate in what?’ Ernie asked.

‘Sex, it was a sex party, but only with their wives, husbands, partners,’ Harry shrugged, ‘So yes, Draco and I had sex, I found out yesterday that I had unprotected sex and now I’m pregnant,’ Harry and Ron glanced at each other as every auror stood or sat staring at Harry like he said he was from another planet, ‘It’s true, healer Gibbs said no one had done studies of what could happen when a man turns into a woman using polyjuice potion and have unprotected sex. We all know what can happen now. So hey Neville, you offered, this could be you.’

‘Shit Harry,’ Neville stepped over to Harry’s desk, ‘This isn’t some joke, you really are pregnant?’

‘I really am, so I’m on desk duty from now on.’

‘Blimey mate, how did Ginny take this news?’ Neville asked.

‘Not good, so we broke up.’

‘What, why?’ Padma asked.

‘She told Harry he had to terminate, he refused which I get. This is Harry’s child, his only blood relative,’ Ron shrugged.

‘I can’t believe she would ask that, didn’t she even want to discuss being part of it?’ Neville asked.

‘Yeah, until she told me that Draco could not be involved. I wouldn’t do that, he is the other parent and the first one I told. He wants to be involved, even when I have my check-ups. So basically Ginny told me to choose, I did, the baby and Draco is going to be part of its life.’

‘Oh, your place is going to be very tense from now on Ron,’ Ernie said.

‘It already is. After Harry left last night, Hermione had a go at Ginny before she went to see Harry. I stayed to hear what the rest of the family said, some aren’t too happy with Harry. Mum and dad never wanted Ginny and Harry to start a serious relationship when Harry never wanted to get married. They think Ginny’s wasted six months on Harry and she’s no longer a virgin. George was fine, like always, he never gets involved with any of this, Percy never said much, Bill on the other hand is pissed at Harry as well, Charlie, I’m not sure about him.’

‘You sound fine Ron, are you?’ Neville asked.

‘Yeah, Ginny was wrong to ask Harry that and I told Harry what I thought.’

‘He just said I’m not to name the baby after him, it won’t be, but he will be godfather, Hermione godmother.’

‘So let me guess, if it’s a boy, Sirius or James after your dad and godfather, if it’s a girl Lily, after your mother?’ Neville asked and saw Harry grin, ‘I’m right, aren’t I?’

‘You’re getting to know me Neville, your exactly right. If it’s a boy, James, Sirius, Malfoy Potter, if it’s a girl then Lily, Luna Malfoy Potter.’

‘What if you have twin boys or twin girls?’ Susan asked.

‘There’s no twins in my family, as far as I know. I’m not sure about the Malfoy’s though, I’ll have to ask Draco about that.’

‘Draco’s going to be with Harry during his check-up, playing daddy,’ Ron smirked.

‘He wants to be part of it, which I get, I would. So all of you now know that if you change into a woman and have sex, you need to use the prevention charms or you might end up pregnant as well.’ everyone turned as a memo flew into the room and headed straight for Harry, ‘It’s from my healer, he said their still working on a way for me to give birth without being cut open. But all the healers want to know if they can be present during my check-ups, they want to document everything since it’s basically a man that’s pregnant.’

‘You are the first man that had sex while using polyjuice potion to become a woman and got pregnant,’ Ron’s brow furrowed, ‘That sounded strange but you know what I mean.’

‘Yeah, so I get why they want to do this, I’ll send him an owl at lunch, let him know they can. Anyway, I better get used to being stuck behind my desk, time to get back to work,’ Harry sighed but started to fill out his report of his last mission, the last one he would do, for a while at least.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco met Harry at his home then they both headed to St Mungo’s. Harry sat on the bed while Draco sat on the chair while they waited for healer Gibbs.

‘Right on time Mr. Potter,’ healer Gibbs smiled as he stepped into the room with about a dozen healers after him, ‘Mr. Malfoy.’ the healer nodded.

‘Hello,’ Draco nodded to everyone but saw a few suspicious looks.

‘So how does this work?’ Harry asked.

‘Apart from normal spells to make sure the baby is growing how it should, I do feel your stomach to make sure everything feels right as well. So your shirt will need to come off, the pants you can leave on, just lowered slightly.’

Harry sighed, ‘Oh great,’ Harry unbuttoned his shirt but glanced at everyone watching him before he finally pulled his shirt off.

‘Another lightning shaped scar, means he used the killing curse again,’ healer Gibbs said as he saw all his colleagues staring at Harry’s chest.

Harry shrugged, ‘It was his favourite curse.’

‘Actually Harry, the cruciatus curse was his favourite, he just liked using the killing curse on you,’ Draco smirked making Harry chuckle.

‘That’s true.’

‘What about all these other scars?’ a young female healer asked.

‘Voldemort liked to torture,’ Harry shrugged again.

‘Yeah, have a few of those myself.’

‘I noticed that night Draco, not to mention the ones I did to you.’

‘It’s in the past Harry, we talked about that, let it go.’

‘I know, doesn’t make me feel better though.’

‘Alright, so first, how are you feeling?’ healer Gibbs asked.

‘Still a little tired, but that’s all.’

‘So no morning sickness?’

‘No, that queasy feeling stopped not long after I saw you a month ago.’

‘Explain your morning routine, if you have one?’

‘I’m an early riser, so I’m up, shower, make breakfast all by six, usually a decent size breakfast because the aurors have been out a lot and sometimes the days were long so we wouldn’t get a chance to eat while we’re out. So even though I’m on desk duty, I’ve gotten used to eating a lot at breakfast time.’

‘Then maybe being a man is the reason you aren’t getting morning sickness. It could still happen though or what you had last month is all you will get, let’s just wait and see. So lie down and I’ll see how everything is going with you and the baby.’

Harry saw Draco smirking at him as he lay down, then watched as the healer perform his charms, then his hands were pressing all over his stomach.

‘That’s uncomfortable, it’s made me feel like I need the bathroom.’

‘Yes, it will and you will feel that a lot as you get bigger. But everything feels normal, so you can sit up and put your shirt back on,’ healer Gibbs waited until Harry had dressed, ‘We would like to ask if you can take some of your blood. Even though this happened while you were under the influence of polyjuice potion, we would like to make sure if that was the reason.’

‘Why would it be anything else, men can’t get pregnant?’

‘Actually, we found one case of a male pregnancy, over six hundred years ago. Now there are no records about this man so we can’t be sure of anything.’

‘He might have been gay and wanted to have kids so they used polyjuice potion,’ Malfoy said.

‘Actually Draco, that’s would make sense. It is a way gay men could have kids. I remember Dumbledore telling me about his partner and how they both wanted kids, but being gay men they couldn’t.’

‘That is why we want these tests Mr. Potter. It could mean anyone in same sex relationships can have their own children. Mr. Malfoy if you could, tell us how you felt that night because you are a gay man who had sex with a woman even though you knew it was a man.’

‘It was a little strange to be with a woman. I was actually worried that I wouldn’t be able to do anything, woman do not turn me on. But I kept reminding myself that it was a man, Harry and I, but I always thought Harry’s eyes were very nice, so I used that.’

‘We had a bit of privacy even with everyone there, but they weren’t watching everyone else. So Draco and I didn’t have to go with the whole foreplay, we just acted like we did.’

‘So it was basically straight intercourse?’ a young male healer asked.

‘Yeah, after about twenty minutes of pretending, then we had sex.’

‘So with what happened to Harry and your tests, it might mean a gay couple could have their own family?’ Draco asked.

‘It could, that is the reason for the tests and documenting everything. I know normally most young people do not like to talk about their sex life, but as healers we have heard it all. So we try to make people feel comfortable so they will tell us what happened and how they feel.’

‘I’m not really the shy type when it comes to talking about sex, Harry on the other hand is.’

‘I’m not shy Draco, I’m just used to keeping things to myself. Everyone has sex, I’ve just never had a reason to talk about it before, apart from in private with Ginny.’

‘When you had sex, were you able to get wet?’

‘Um, yeah, which surprised me since we didn’t do anything beforehand,’ Harry watched as the healers kept writing every time he answered a question.

‘How does your girlfriend feel about this situation?’ healer Gibbs asked.

‘She told me to terminate, I basically called her a selfish bitch. Then she told me Draco couldn’t be part of it. I could have been in Draco’s position, I would want to know. That is why Draco was the first person I told since he is the other father.’

‘Being stressed right now is not good for you, so I would keep any fights between her and you to a minimum.’

‘We broke up so I won’t be seeing her, I’ve even changed the enchantments around my home and fireplace. I know originally I said to her that I didn’t want kids, but that was because of my life. I figured that if I had kids then those death eaters would have gone after the child, I wasn’t going to take the chance. Once we caught the last death eaters I started to believe I could have kids, I just didn’t expect it to happen this way.’

‘No, I don’t think most men would think about being the one that got pregnant.’

‘Since you told me, I actually like the idea that I’ll carry and give birth, might make me understand women more.’

‘Yes, it might,’ healer Gibbs held out a vial, ‘If you can fill that?’

Harry pointed his wand at his finger, then let the blood drip into the vial, ‘That’s a lot of blood.’

‘You didn’t even wince when you cut your finger Harry.’

Harry shrugged, ‘Had a lot more painful injuries over the years, got used to it,’ Harry watched the healer cork the vial, ‘So is that all you need?’

‘Yes, this will allow us to do a lot of tests. Now I would like you to keep a record of how you feel between appointments. Then bring that in with you at every appointment.’

‘Okay, so about giving birth. There really isn’t another way apart from a cesarean section, is there?’

‘Probably not, but until we do some more tests, we won’t know for sure.

‘I figured, but I’ve gotten used to the idea of having to be cut. Now you did say I could find out the sex.’

‘Are you both sure you want to know?’

‘I do,’ Harry said, ‘Draco?’

‘Yes, I would like to know.’

‘Then you’re having a daughter.’

‘Blimey, a little girl,’ Harry put his hand down on his stomach, ‘Lily.’

‘After your mother,’ Draco smiled.

‘Yes, Lily Luna Malfoy Potter. I hope you don’t mind Luna, she basically saved my life after Sirius died.’

‘I’m just glad you want to include Malfoy into the name, but I like Lily Luna, it’s nice.’

‘Unless you have any other questions, I think you can go now, remember your vitamin potion every morning.’

‘I have been, thanks, but one more, my boss wants to know how long I can keep working even if I’m on desk duty?’

‘With woman, if they want to and nothing goes wrong they can work right up until they give birth, some leave work after the first few months, it will probably be the same for you. If it gets too much, you’ll know to stop working. I’ll see you both in a month.’ 

Harry waited until the healers left before looking down at his stomach again, a girl, his daughter was growing inside. Harry couldn’t believe how choked up he felt right then, but when he glanced at Draco he saw how emotional he was as well. Two young men that had very hard lives were both sitting there with unshed tears in their eyes, for their unborn daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

It was only a couple of weeks later that the papers reported that Harry Potter was pregnant and speculation went around as to how and why. Some even reported that he was really a woman, not a man. Harry got sick of all the stories so he went to Xenophilius Lovegood so his paper, the Quibbler could explain how Harry, a man got pregnant.

‘This is very strange Mr. Potter.’

‘Yeah, it is Mr. Lovegood, but the healers explained why this happened.’

‘Then why don’t you talk and I will take it down.’

‘Well, I had to go undercover using polyjuice potion, I was a woman, I was pretending to be the girlfriend of a man who had been forced to become a death eater, Draco Malfoy. He had been helping the aurors for months. We planned to go with the death eaters but they do have enchantments to only allow anyone with a dark mark entry, but they can bring someone in, a guest if you will, that’s why Draco was with me that night. Once he was inside he was going to change those enchantments so the rest of the aurors could get in. When we got there it was a sex party, but only with their partners. Now I had an hour before the aurors were due to arrive so Draco and I realised what we had to do or they might have discovered the truth, which could have meant a fight, meaning we could have died as we were badly out numbered. If there was another auror there, we could have decided to fight, but as there wasn’t, I couldn’t put Draco’s life in danger, nor my own. So even though everyone was having sex in the same large room, everyone was in their own area. Draco and I had sex, none of us knew that I had changed into a woman completely otherwise we would have used the prevention charms. For the next month I wasn’t feeling very well, I was injured that night, so I was concerned that the injury was why I wasn’t feeling well. I spoke with the healer I saw that night, I had explained to him about how I was injured, I never told him Draco and I had sex when I was first injured, but I explained when I went back to see him. So he examined me and told me I was pregnant, that my insides are still a woman’s because it never changed back when the polyjuice potion wore off. He doesn’t know if it will change after the baby is born either, that will take some more tests after.’

‘A very unusual case. But how are you going to give birth if you’re a man?’

‘A cesarean section, a muggle way that is used when a woman can’t give birth. It means they cut open my stomach to get the baby out. I don’t have a natural opening, so they have no choice. But I can assure everyone that I am a man, I still am even though my insides are female.’

‘Good to know, now Mr. Malfoy, has he been told?’

‘He was the first person I told as he is the other parent. So we’re talking, working on when he will see the child, visitation rights, all that. I would never keep a child away from a parent unless they were an unfit parent or cruel.’

‘What are you planning to do after the child is born?’

‘I haven’t thought that far ahead, but I told my boss, Gawain Robards that I’ll let him know as soon as I work it out. At the moment I’m on desk duty, auror work is dangerous, so I couldn’t go out into the field anymore.’

‘I’m sure you’re colleagues miss your assistance. One last question, are you happy about the baby?’

‘Yes, extremely, I never thought I would have kids, I thought it would be too dangerous. But when the last of the death eaters were captured, that’s when I realised that kids might be in my future, just not this way. But I really am excited about carrying my own child. It’s an experience most men don’t get.’

‘No, they don’t. Well thank you Mr. Potter, I will get this ready to print so it will be out in the next issue. Oh, I could do with a new picture of you, I only have an old one.’

‘I don’t mind Mr. Lovegood and at least I’m not injured now.’

‘No, you’re not,’ Xenophilius found his camera and took a couple of pictures of Harry, one smiling while his hands were placed against his stomach. They shook hands, Harry left, heading straight home. When he got there he saw Draco waiting, ‘Hi, come on in.’

Draco followed Harry into the house, ‘Mother is extremely happy and would like to see you.’

‘I can work a time to see her. But make sure she knows that she will get to see her grandchild. If she was still with your father I’m not sure I could have let her. But she divorced your father and you explained how she was forced into that life.’

‘Yes, she was and I do understand that Harry, it’s all good. I read what was in the papers.’

‘I just came from an interview with Xenophilius Lovegood, told him what happened and how. So that story will be in the next issue. Imagine people believing that I was really a woman.’

‘It was ridiculous Harry, you’re all man, even I see that. But I wanted to talk to you about something.’

‘Sure, let’s go into the kitchen, I could do with a cup of tea. I’ve had to cut down on coffee.’

‘I prefer tea.’

Harry made the tea then sat down, ‘So what do you want to talk about?’

‘That night, even though we both realised how dangerous the situation was if they discovered who you were, we still had sex.’

‘Right, what about it?’

‘You didn’t hesitate but I also noticed something, you…well, you looked at me. You were with Ginny but to me you didn’t see anything wrong with having sex with me.’

‘I knew the danger Draco, but to tell you the truth, since we had no choice but to have sex, I thought at least you’re a nice looking man. I’ve seen naked men or boys before Draco, normally I don’t look, but you can’t help it at Hogwarts. I know most boys will check out the competition so to speak, maybe that’s what I was doing. Why are you asking about this?’

‘As a gay man I really didn’t want to have sex with a woman, but I kept telling myself that it was you.’

‘Yeah, you told me that already, but I can tell there’s more Draco. I might not have been an auror for long, we do get trained to read people but I was always good at reading people, I had no choice.’

Draco sighed, ‘I used to check you out at Hogwarts, it’s your eyes, their attractive.’

‘Okay, well, since you were honest I will be as well. You know how I used to follow you using my cloak?’

‘Yes, you explained about that.’

‘I didn’t just follow you to find out what you were up to, I would watch you, the way you moved, how you stood, how you looked. You see, when I started to have sex with Ginny, something wasn’t right. That first time we did it, I thought maybe something was wrong with me. Then I kept saying to myself, it was my first time, it’s new, it’s always a little awkward. But I kept getting the same feeling every time we had sex, I never enjoyed it as much as I thought I should. Yes I finished and all that, but something wasn’t right. The night with you, I finally liked having sex, it was great. We might not have done much apart from straight intercourse, but I enjoyed it more than I did with her. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this and those days at Hogwarts kept popping into my mind.’

‘Do you think you’re bi?’

‘No, I think I’m gay. I just can’t tell anyone because they will think I led Ginny on and only used the baby as an excuse to break up with her.’

‘Then we don’t tell anyone, you and I are going to have a child soon. You said I can be part of it, why don’t we date, without going out. Get to know each other as two men, because if you think about it, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together and if it does work then our child could have both parents together. I admit I checked you out, you admitted you checked me out. What could it hurt?’

Harry sat there thinking, what Draco was suggesting was the perfect solution. If they did end up together, then they could work on what to tell everyone. But it would give Harry a chance to see if he really was gay even if he believed he was. But to actually kiss a man as a man, to have sex with a man as a man, that would tell him one way or another. But as Harry sat there thinking about sex with Draco, the blood started pumping and it was heading straight down which was bringing his cock to life and quickly. To Harry, that was proof enough, he had a hard on just thinking about having sex with Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next couple of months Harry and Draco spent a lot of time together. At first they talked, shared meals, but it wasn’t until a month after their talk about being together that they snogged for the first time. Draco thought he would ease Harry into anything intimate as he had only been with Ginny before, the night they had sex didn’t count as Harry was a woman. Harry was a little nervous the first time he kissed Draco, but as their kiss deepened Harry realised the kiss was perfect, how he always thought it should feel and what it did to his body. So Harry and Draco realised that this just might work, naturally they still needed to get to know each other which they were slowly doing.

Again Harry was sitting on the bed in a hospital room, Draco on the seat, they were talking quietly when the other healers stepped into the room.

‘How are you feeling today Mr. Potter?’

‘Good, stretchy,’ Harry heard Draco chuckle.

‘Yes, you are starting to stretch to accommodate your growing child. Now before I examine you I thought we should tell you that all our test so far seems to say the one thing, a man cannot get pregnant, so it seems using polyjuice potion is the reason.’

‘I figured as much, men aren’t made the same as woman.’

‘No, they’re not. Now, we’re going to be doing more tests at every check-up, tests to see any deformities, abnormalities, anything that could be wrong with the child. So a few questions on your families to start with.’

‘I can check but as far as I know there was nothing wrong with anyone in my family, I will asked my mother though,’ Draco said.

‘I have no one to ask, maybe Minerva McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore will know a bit, they both knew my parents and spent time with them in the order of the phoenix.’

‘Yes, that is one of our concerns, that you might not have a lot of information in regards to your parents and their families.’

‘Well my mother’s sister’s a bigoted bitch, does that count?’ 

Draco chuckled, all the healers laughed, ‘No, not really, what about your cousin?’

‘He just likes his food and eats none stop, he’s as big as a hippogriff, but he’s like his father who is also fat. My aunt is skinny, really skinny, but she has this long neck, she used it to spy on everyone, nosy bitch.’

‘Does your aunt resemble your mother?’

‘No, they look nothing alike. I live in the house in Godric’s Hollow, found some pictures. My mother looked like her father and Petunia looked like her mother. But my grandparents on both sides looked fine, no deformities that I could see. I had a flat to start with but when I fell pregnant I thought a house would be better for Lily, so I moved into my old home.’

‘With your permission we could check any medical records that might be around of your parents and grandparents, try to get a family history that way, the Potter side of course. There might be some records of your mother, I’m sure she gave birth to you here.’

‘Yeah, anything that might help. But I had a thought about something since you mentioned all this. Okay, I used polyjuice potion, I became a woman and was that woman when I fell pregnant. Normally a baby will have traits from both parents, even if some traits are small. I’ve been told I look like my father but I have my mother’s eyes. Sirius told me apart from quidditch I’m more like my mother, even Snape told me I’m like my mother.’

‘Yes, you do look like James Potter. But you weren’t yourself the night you fell so the child may have traits of the woman you turned into, not you at all. That is something we might need to work on. Do you know who the woman was that you turned into?’

Harry sighed, ‘When my boss told me what I’ll be doing, he gave me a day to think about it. He knows what it’s like to go undercover as the opposite sex. We knew I would need to be a woman around Draco’s age, someone that would suit his personality, so she had to look sophisticated, we had to make it seem real. The hair I used and the woman I became surprised my boss, but he is the only one that knew who she was even if I did get a few strange looks from the other aurors. This woman was only a couple of years older than Draco but with the help of a female auror she did a great makeup job.’

‘I worked it out when I saw you Harry, I just never said anything,’ Draco said.

‘Yeah, I still don’t know why I chose her,’ Harry looked back at the healers, ‘I found one of my mother’s hairs in her bedroom and used that, so basically I became my mother that night.’

‘Then we might have to do a few more tests, it could cause problems, we can’t be sure. Even though we’ve worked out you turned completely into that woman, sorry, you’re mother, it was still you. So for all we know there could be a problem that comes from people having children with relatives that are too close.’

‘Right, like inbreeding, like what happened with Voldemort’s magical family,’ Harry shook his head, ‘Too long a story but their family always had kids with close relatives. His mother was this really nice woman, but sad in a way, she looked strange though, weird eyes, her face seemed wrong. Her father and brother were also strange looking, not the muggle father though.’

‘Yes, it does happen, most of the time in the magical world the children might have limited magical powers or they might become a squib. So a few more tests to see, but as you did turn completely into your mother than I don’t believe it will cause any problems.’

‘I hope not, I only chose my mother as I thought she was beautiful and not much older than I am now, she died at the age of twenty one.’

‘Yes, we know, let’s get started shall we,’ healer Gibbs waited until Harry removed his shirt and lowered his pants before doing his charms, ‘Everything seems fine. Now any mood swings, changes in anything?’

‘Sort of mood swings, I’m normally quiet, but Draco mentioned that I seem even more so, even some of the other aurors have said I’m a lot quieter than I was.’

‘That can be classed as normal, but were you thinking about anything during those quiet times?’

‘Just about the baby, how to be a good parent, that type of stuff.’

‘As most expectant parents do, but I don’t see any problems at all Mr. Potter, you’re healthy and so is your daughter. After your next check-up, it will be fortnightly check-ups from then on.’

‘Okay, thank you and if I find out anything about my family I’ll let you know,’ Harry waited until the healers left before fixing himself up, ‘You knew who I was?’

‘Yes, I’ve seen a few pictures of your mother, it was her eyes that first got me suspicious. There not only the same colour but the same shape as yours.’

‘None of the other aurors said anything so I’m not sure if they knew or not. Maybe they just thought a red headed woman with green eyes that resembled my mother. If I knew we were going to have sex I wouldn’t have become her.’

‘I wasn’t sure about it but I knew the danger if we didn’t. It’s not like your mother cheated on your father Harry because it was you, not her.’

‘I know, but it’s strange to think of my mother having sex with anyone but my father. I know my father had other girls before my parents started dating, Sirius told me that Dumbledore caught my father with some girl behind Hagrid’s hut.’

‘Imagine getting caught shagging by Dumbledore.’

‘Actually, Dumbledore said after my father and the girl left, he couldn’t stop laughing. But he also told me it was quite common to find students shagging all over Hogwarts.’

‘Things changed when we were there, I suppose it was everything that was going on.’

‘Yeah, we knew the danger, I know I never thought of sex during that time. I never thought of much of anything, just him.’

‘Yes, I suppose you would, but let’s get out of here, go have lunch.’

‘Great, I’m starving.’

‘That’s the only thing that’s changed about you, you’re always eating.’

‘Are you calling me fat Draco?’

‘Pregnant, not fat even though you have filled out.’

‘A nice way to say I’m putting on weight,’ Harry kissed Draco, ‘It would be nice to be ourselves while we’re out, but it’s too soon.’

‘It is, but it also gives us a bit of privacy about our personal lives,’ Draco kissed Harry again, ‘At least in private we can be ourselves, now come on, let me feed you and our daughter.’

Harry smiled then left the room with Draco, neither of them touched, they just walked beside each other as they left St Mungo’s.


	15. Chapter 15

That evening Harry and Draco were sitting together having dinner, ‘There’s something I want to discuss with you.’

‘Sure Dra.’

‘You know I don’t work, it seems some people just can’t get past the fact I’m a Malfoy, or Lucius Malfoy’s son.’

‘Yeah, I figured it had something to do with your father. They should look at you and not who your father is, like how Snape used to look at me, he only saw my father, his childhood enemy.’

‘I suppose it will take a while before people will trust me or trust I’m not like him. Anyway, you’re an auror and from what I heard and saw you were really good at your job. If it’s alright with you, I thought after Lily is born, if you wanted to return to work you could, I’ll stay home with her.’

Harry stared at Draco for a minute, ‘Would you be happy to be a stay home parent?’

‘Yes, she’s our daughter Harry so I want to do this.’

‘You are the other parent, so if you want, I just never pictured you as the type. Okay, if you want to then yeah because I enjoy my job but I would have given it up for Lily. So how about this, we’re dating, we’re getting to know each other and we do get on really well. What if we give ourselves until I’m due then we move in together?’

‘Actually, I did think about that, but I wasn’t sure if you would want to because it would mean everyone will know we’re together.’

‘I think by then it’ll be fine. The thing is, I would now it’s just the Weasley’s, I don’t want them to think I used Ginny or anything. We dated at Hogwarts, but my mind was hardly on her it was always on Voldemort. Then right after we talked then she had to think if a life that didn’t involve marriage is what she wanted. We started dating but was only together for six months, during that time I was learning everything I needed to become an auror, so my mind was focusing on that and not on her, again. They might not realise what was always on my mind at Hogwarts or training to become an auror, they might only see that their daughter had sex with me then I broke up with her. Ron said Bill and his parents are still upset about that. But now, I can’t think of them, I have to think of our daughter, our family. This is what we both want and we are together, it’s all been so perfect since we decided to see how this will go.’

‘You always thought of others Harry, but it is time to be selfish. We’re having a daughter, we are together even if no one knows. But we are about to become a family, you just have to be sure you’re ready as you are known as the hero and I’m the death eater.’

Harry scowled, ‘You never wanted to be.’

‘I know and I know you know that, but others don’t believe it. So your idea is good, we’ll keep seeing each other as we have been. By the time she’s due, then we talk. You know I only live in a flat though, it’s not really the best place to raise a child.’

‘Then if you want, move in here. Originally I was going to buy a big place because I’m so used to a lot of space around me, but the moment I stepped in here, I knew I wanted to live here.’

‘You have a nice home Harry, so yes, it would be better, as long as you’re sure.’

‘I am, so that’s sorted then. Do you think we will work?’

‘I know we’ve only spent the odd night together, but yes, I think we will. We have come to care about each other Harry and we do have a long way to go, but I find myself wanting to be with you all the time, I hate leaving.’

Harry smiled, ‘I feel the same, I hate it when you do leave,’ Harry reached over and took Draco’s hand, ‘I don’t see why we shouldn’t live together now, we don’t need to wait, not when we both want to be together.’

‘Then we will have to let your friends see me here, normally you work that out when I’m not here.’

‘Yeah, I know Ron and Hermione are fine knowing you’re the father and Ron being an auror knew what was going on that night. He explained to his family that it could have been any auror but I was chosen mainly because we did help each other out and you told Gawain you trusted me. So I think Ron will be fine with us, maybe not straight away.’

‘Are you going to tell them you’re gay?’

‘I’m not sure about that, not yet at least. If I did then Ron might think I was using his sister when I didn’t. Maybe let them see us and that we worked this out mainly for our daughter but we found that we enjoy being together.’

‘Alright, let’s give them a chance to get used to seeing me. How often do you socialise with them?’

‘Not a lot, Hermione and Ron try to spend a lot of time alone and since they both work it’s not always possible. There are some nights at the auror office that all of us working late. I see them more at the ministry than out in a social setting. But I realised we are all moving on with our lives, going into adulthood, jobs, dating, family, all that, it’s a lot to deal with after all the years at Hogwarts. That’s one thing they don’t teach you, how to deal with adult responsibilities.’

‘No, they don’t, so we might not see them very often.’

‘No, but they have to see us to get used to the idea. I should write to McGonagall, find out if we can talk about my family.’

‘Do that now.’

‘Are you going to tell your mother?’

‘Yes and Severus, mother will be fine, I’m not sure how Severus will take it.’

‘He doesn’t like me, so he won’t take it well at all. I just hope he’s ready for how I am today. I’m not that boy he picked on for years.’

‘He did love your mother but he used your looks for his role. I just wouldn’t tell him that you turned into your mother. I don’t think he would like to hear I had sex with her even if it was you.’

‘I wish I didn’t use her hair. You know my mother was a red head, maybe young Lily here will end up with red hair.’

‘Maybe, maybe it will be a combination of her hair and mine, which means a lighter red.’

‘I hope she has your hair,’ Harry smiled then grabbed some parchment, a quill and ink, he wrote to Minerva, asking if she has any information in regards to his parents, or grandparents, that the healers need to know if there was anything wrong. He gave the letter to his owl then turned back to Draco, ‘What are you smiling at?’

‘I like watching you, you’re just so…rough, it’s hard to explain. You just grabbed some parchment and pulled it towards you. If I did that in front of my parents my hands would have been slapped.’

‘You grew up in a nice home with parents and you had money. I have money now but I was shoved in a cupboard, made to work long hours, especially in the garden and I wasn’t allowed to touch anything. It’s lucky they gave me a plate to eat off instead of a bowl on the floor.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Draco smiled kindly then took his hand and they sat together on the sofa, but Draco pulled Harry’s shirt up and placed his hand on Harry’s expanding stomach.

‘You’ll make a great father Draco, do you know why?’

‘No, so tell me.’

‘You love her already, you show affection to her and she isn’t even born, but you told me how your father was with you and how you hated not having a proper relationship with him. So you know what not to do.’

Draco smiled as he looked up, ‘Thanks, but you will as well, protective, we all know that. But I see you constantly watching when you move, you like to make sure you don’t bump into anything that could hurt her.’

‘I know the healers said that she’s protected, but I can’t help it. The thing is, because of my life and how I always tried to protect my friends. I don’t want to smother her with protection, I want her to have a normal life growing up.’

‘But you’ll worry anyway, it’s who you are, it’s part of you. So if I see you doing that then I’ll tell you. Now let’s just sit here and watch her move, it’s fascinating.’

‘Yes dear,’ Harry smirked making Draco roll his eyes but they both put their hands over their daughter, waiting for every little movement which always made both men grin like silly school kids.


	16. Chapter 16

Minerva was allowing Harry in so she could talk to him about his parents and what she knows of his grandparents on the Potter side, Draco thought he would join Harry so he could speak with Severus about the baby and what Harry and he had decided.

‘Hogwarts is looking better, isn’t it Dra?’

‘Yes it is, hard to believe that it’s almost repaired when it was almost destroyed.’

‘I felt so guilty about that, he turned up because he knew I was here. But then I realised that he had control of Hogwarts, so to get it back would have meant a fight. I still feel guilty though.’

‘You always do, it’s part of who you are. I’m getting to know you Harry.’

Harry chuckled, then held his back, ‘I do not like these backaches.’

‘Suck it up saviour. I’m sure you can handle a bit of pain after your life.’

‘I can, but it’s hard to sit, lie down, stand, every position is uncomfortable. So if we have more kids, you’re doing it next time.’

‘Deal, because I want more. Now come on, I have to help the big fat person up the stairs.’

Harry scowled, ‘If you call me fat again…Malfoy no sex.’

‘Damn, I was hoping it would take you longer to use that against me.’

‘You’re insatiable, ever since we started you can’t get enough, even when I’m fat.’

‘I’m only joking Harry, calm down. You are not fat, you’re cute actually.’

Harry sighed, ‘You can say the nicest things sometimes,’ Harry let Draco help him up the stone steps and saw Minerva standing in the entrance way with Snape, ‘I’m glad I didn’t have to walk up all those steps.’

‘Oh my, look at you Harry. I read the article that was in the Quibbler, you surprised me.’

‘We both surprised each other. Hello Severus.’

‘Draco, Potter.’

‘Snape,’ Harry nodded, ‘Do you think I can sit down Minerva, my back is killing me.’

‘He’s been complaining for the last few days.’

‘You try being the size of a hippogriff Dra.’

‘Dra?’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

‘Go talk while I speak with Minerva,’ Harry nodded trying to look encouraging.

Minerva took Harry’s arm and led him into the great hall where she conjured two rather comfortable looking chairs, Harry groaned loudly as he sat making Minerva chuckle.

‘Now, I did meet your grandparents once, they were both very healthy people. Going over their records as students they were also both strong with their magic. Your father had a lot of power as well Harry, especially with defence against the dark arts and transfiguration. Your mother was brilliant with charms, so again very strong magic and she was a very healthy young woman.’

‘The healers are going to check any records of the Potter side of the family to see if there might be anything to be concerned about.’

‘So you are allowing them to document everything, being a man who is pregnant?’

‘Yeah, they write down every little thing, they took blood, they ask a lot of questions, especially about the night this happened. But we were talking about family, traits and all that. I realise that since I change then Lily will have traits of the woman I turned into, not me at all.’

‘Oh yes, that is true.’

‘No one apart from the healers, Draco and my boss know this, but I changed into my mother.’

‘Oh, I see and they are not sure if they could cause a problem for the baby.’

‘Right, they don’t think so since I was completely her. If I knew what was going to happen I wouldn’t have. I keep thinking about my mother having sex with another man even if it was me.’

‘Keep telling yourself that Harry. But tell me, why did Draco want to discuss this with Severus?’

‘He’s not telling him I turned into my mother, I don’t think Snape would like the idea that Draco had sex with her. But you see, I broke up with Ginny when I found out, she told me to terminate, I said I wouldn’t. Then she told me that Draco wasn’t going to be part of it, I couldn’t do that because it could have been the other way around. So Draco and I spoke a while back, about how we were going to be spending a lot of time together. But we went into more personal details, especially about that night and some of our times here. Anyway, I realised I was gay because I never enjoyed my time with Ginny, um, personal time, but with Draco, even as a woman I enjoyed it, a lot. So we’ve been together now for a while, we haven’t told anyone yet, that’s what Draco is telling Snape.’

‘Then he will just have to get used to seeing you when he visits Draco.’

‘That might be hard as well, Draco moved in with me because he only had a flat and we figured a house would be better for Lily.’

‘I don’t see the problem.’

‘I repaired my parent’s house, I live there. I was in a flat for a while, but after I found out about her,’ Harry rubbed his stomach, ‘I knew a house would be better and that house was just sitting there. I know I could have bought something, but I wanted to see a bit of their lives, to experience it. I love it, the moment I stepped in there I felt like I had come home and I did. Now I’ll be bringing my daughter up in that house, Lily,’ Harry placed his hands over his large stomach, ‘I think she’s going to be a quidditch players, she never stops moving.’

‘You and Draco both played on your house teams, but Lily never did even if she did fly with your father. Now about the house, if Severus is uncomfortable going there then he might suggest meeting Draco somewhere else.’

‘Yeah, he might, it’s not the fact it was my mother’s place, but it was also my father’s home, now mine. But I am one of the father’s to his godson’s child, I’m not sure if he will like that.’

‘It is not my business, if Draco is happy that is all I care about. But my godson told me you plan to call your daughter Lily.’

Harry glanced up at Snape, ‘Yeah, Lily Luna Malfoy Potter.’

‘It’s fine Harry, I told you Severus would be okay with us?’ Draco took Harry’s hand in his, ‘We worked everything out so our daughter will be raised with both her fathers. I suppose that might make her a curiosity, especially when she starts here, they will all know that she has two fathers and no mother.’

‘I will keep an eye on your daughter Draco, even if she ends up a Gryffindor.’

‘Oh, my parents would kill me if that happened,’ Draco smirked down at Harry.

‘If mine were alive and she ends up with the snakes, I think they would disown me. Hey, I’m a parselmouth, maybe she will end up a Slytherin. But Snape, about my mother, her family, there wasn’t anything wrong, physically, I mean?’

‘No, your mother was a beautiful woman, I meet your grandparents a few times and one of your uncles, they were quite normal, for muggles.’

‘Okay, thanks, so Lily should be fine, the test are all good at the moment. I just wish I could get a good night’s sleep, I fell asleep at my desk yesterday, my boss had to wake me up. All the aurors thought it was amusing, they’ve all started calling me mum whenever they have to talk to me, I wanted to hex them.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Minerva chuckled, ‘I could see some interesting times in the auror office. Are you going back to work after Lily is born?’

‘Not straight away, but after a couple of months, Draco is going to stay home with her. Gawain has been fabulous with all this, but he did realise that none of us knew the effect this could have on me, they do now. So if this happens again, they will use the prevention charms. But Draco is already saying he will get pregnant next, he just needs to work out which woman to turn into.’

‘I’ll try and find someone with my looks, or as close as I can get.’

‘Oh yes, so…Lily will not resemble you Potter, she will resemble either Draco or the woman you became.’

‘Um, yeah, it took me a while to think about that, that’s also another reason the healers are doing so many tests. But I am hoping she ends up with Draco’s hair, it’s neater than mine.’

‘I’m neater than you with everything, you’re a slob.’

‘I am not Dra, I just can’t bend over to pick anything up, stop picking on me,’ Harry slapped Draco’s arm then sniffed, ‘Bloody mood swings.’

‘Oh baby, I’m sorry,’ Draco knelt down in front of Harry and pulled him into his arms, ‘Don’t, please don’t.’

Minerva and Severus watched as Draco tried to sooth Harry, something not many people get to see, Harry Potter emotional and crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry stepped into his boss’ office, ‘I thought I would let you know that Draco wants to stay home with her, so once I’m ready I’ll be back. Is it still okay to take some time after she’s born?’

‘Yes, I know you’ll be anxious but it will be good to have you back on active duty. So how long have you got, I never thought to ask before?’

‘Four weeks, even though it’s been a great experience, I really want her to be born. I can’t sleep properly, I can’t sit for too long, Draco is helping me with a lot of stuff, my back constantly aches, I’m always rushing to the loo and the mood swings, I go from laughing to crying in an instant, or yelling. Poor Draco, he has to be careful what he says all the time, he’s ended up bruised a few times.’

Gawain laughed, ‘That sounds so much like my wife when she was pregnant with Simon. Anyway, it’ll be good to have you back, but having you stuck on desk duty has helped everyone catch up on all their paperwork, they’re going to miss you doing all that for them.’

‘Bad luck, now they do their own and I might even get them to do mine, occasionally, thanks boss,’ Harry grinned then stepped out of the office, the smile leaving his face.

‘Can we talk?’

‘There’s nothing to talk about.’

‘You could hear her out Harry,’ Ron said.

‘Fine,’ Harry slowly walked passed Ginny and into the conference room, then sat down, ‘What?’

‘I’m sorry I asked you to get rid of the baby, I was in shock.’

‘I get that this was a surprise, it was for me. But to say kill a child, that pissed me right off. I’m not against termination when there is a good reason for it, but it basically comes down to the person who is pregnant. You didn’t even want to consider it, get rid of it, was the first thing you said,’ Harry placed his hand over his overly large stomach.

‘I want to try again, I can be her mother.’

‘No, she has two father’s, we are her family.’

‘But Harry, she needs a mother, so I’m sorry, please, just give me a chance.’

‘No, I could never trust her with you, never. Lily is my life, she is the centre of my world now,’ Harry pushed himself up and walked out.

‘What do you mean you couldn’t trust me?’

‘You told me to kill my daughter, why would I trust you, I said no, end of discussion,’ Harry sat back at his desk, pulled a folder towards him and deliberately ignored everyone.

‘Can’t you just…’ Ginny never got to finish.

‘Stop,’ Harry yelled, ‘It’s not going to happen, I could never trust you anywhere near Lily, now leave,’ Harry glared and never stopped until Ginny hurried out of the auror office, ‘Damn,’ Harry groaned and rubbed his stomach, ‘It’s okay, it’s okay,’ he panted.

‘Harry,’ Ron nervously move around Harry’s desk, ‘What is it?’

‘I think I’m in labour.’

‘Bollocks,’ Ron helped Harry to his feet but saw his boss standing at his office door, he gave a nod.

‘I’ll notify Draco, he’ll meet you there.’

‘Thanks boss, ah, blimey.’

‘Easy mate,’ Ron nodded to Neville who got on the other side of Harry and they slowly walked out of the auror office.

By the time Harry, Ron and Neville got to St Mungo’s Draco was nervously pacing, ‘Harry.’

‘I’m fine, sort of.’

‘Let’s get you ready Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy if you would take Mr. Potter, we’ll get him onto a bed.’

‘Can you let us know the moment she’s born?’ Ron asked anxiously.

‘You will be notified,’ healer Gibbs said as he assisted Draco with Harry.

‘I’ll wait here, go tell Hermione,’ Neville said.

‘No need,’ Hermione said as she ran over to join them, ‘It’s early.’

‘Ginny turned up, asking Harry for a second chance, he ended up yelling at her. I think that’s what set it off. Will the baby be okay though, being early?’ Ron asked staring at the door.

‘I’m sure she’ll be fine.’

‘How did you know Hermione?’ Neville asked.

‘You’re boss told me, he knew I would want to know. He said we can hang around, it’s not like you lot were busy. Oh Ron, I’m nervous, Harry’s going to be a father.’

‘Yeah, I’ve gotten so used to the stomach, but a baby and he’s single.’

‘Um, Ron, I have a feeling that’s changed.’

‘What do you mean Hermione, he told Ginny no.’

‘A few times I saw Harry and Draco together, I’m not sure, but I think they’re together.’

‘You think?’ Neville asked.

‘I’m not positive, it was just a few looks that I saw pass between them.’

‘Maybe they decided to try since they were going to be parents and spending a lot of time together. It would make a better life for Lily having her parents together,’ Neville said.

‘Yeah, but Harry’s not gay, he was with Ginny, Cho before that.’

‘And what was Harry doing during those times. Think about it Ron, he went out with Cho when Umbridge was hurting him, then Ginny but he had those lessons with Dumbledore. Maybe Harry never realised he liked men because of what was going on. I’m not saying he is, but we all used to see how stressed Harry was. Half the time he didn’t know if he was coming or going.’

‘Yeah, I get that Hermione, but you know, he’d have to have sex with a bloke, that way.’

‘Yes, he would and for all we know it’s not that different to how we have sex, sort of. Ron, unless we tried something like that we wouldn’t know what it’s like. Maybe he thought he would try to see if they could be a real family for Lily. Parents will go to the extreme for their children, maybe that’s all it is, Harry decided to try for his daughter.’

‘Harry will go as far as necessary if he thinks it will help, Hermione might be right Ron.’

‘Maybe, I suppose we’ll find out. Oh bloody hell, look,’ Ron nodded towards reporters heading in their way, ‘We don’t know anything.’

‘He’s early, was there a problem?’ a reporter called out.

‘We don’t know anything, Harry just went into labour at his desk.’

‘Is Malfoy with him?’ another reporter asked.

‘Yes, my boss notified him and he was waiting here when we arrived.’

‘Look, there’s no use asking us anything, we don’t know what is going on,’ Hermione snapped.

‘Any news?’

Ron, Hermione, Neville and the reporters turned, ‘Snape, um, no, but why are you here?’ Ron asked.

‘Draco is my godson, he fire-called me when he found out. Did something happen for Potter to go into labour early?’ Severus saw Ron, Neville and Hermione glance at each other, ‘What happened?’

‘My sister turned up at the office, she asked Harry for a second chance. He said no but she kept at him until he finally yelled at her, he said couldn’t trust her with his daughter. He looked really angry.’

‘Anyone with half a brain knows not to upset a pregnant…person,’ Severus snarled then started pacing.

It was about an hour later that healer Gibbs stepped out of the room, ‘Father and daughter are both fine. If you wait about half an hour you can visit them.’

‘So Lily is okay, even though she was early?’ Hermione asked anxiously.

‘Perfectly healthy.’

‘Does she have hair?’ Neville asked.

‘What sort of silly question is that Neville?’ Ron asked.

‘I believe it’s Longbottom’s way of asking what colour hair she has,’ Severus said.

‘Very deep red hair, you will see for yourself very soon,’ the healer smiled then headed back into the ward.

‘I knew it,’ Neville said.

‘What are you on about Neville, knew what?’

‘Ron, didn’t you take any notice of the woman Harry turned into?’

‘No, what about her?’

‘Dark red hair and she happened to have the same colour eyes as Harry, the shape was the same as well. Harry turned into his mother that night, I recognised her from the pictures, it was Lily Potter.’

‘Harry must have found a hair at the house. He said nothing was changed, he even showed us her hairbrush and clothes, which he put in the spare room. He hasn’t thrown anything out that belonged to his parents,’ Hermione said.

‘Are you saying that Potter became his mother and had sex with Draco?’

‘Yes, I never told Harry I knew who he turned into, I wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to know,’ Neville said.

‘You can all go see Harry and our daughter now,’ Draco grinned hugely.

‘Is he alright Draco?’ Hermione asked.

‘Sore but fine, he can’t move for a few days. Come on, go in and see them. Hello Severus.’

‘Draco, can we talk while Potter’s friends visit?’

‘Sure, let Harry know I’ll be in soon,’ Draco couldn’t stop grinning then was surprised when Hermione hugged him, making him laugh, but he got a smile from Ron and Neville before all three disappeared through the doors.


	18. Chapter 18

‘Is it true Draco?’

‘Is what true?’

‘That Potter was his mother that night?’

Draco sighed, ‘Yes, I recognised her straight away. But you have to understand Severus, we did not know anything was going to happen, especially sex.’

‘Yes, I realise that, but why did Potter chose his mother?’

‘He thought she was beautiful and since she wasn’t much older than we are when she died, she looked the right age. Harry thought she looked sophisticated, he even found a beautiful black dress that belonged to her. I never understood at first, but I realised why. Apart from her looks which she was beautiful, Harry got to see a little bit of his mother, how she spoke, how she moved. Don’t you see Severus, he finally got to see his mother. You know until he moved into the house he only had one very small picture of his parents, this gave him a small glimpse of her.’

‘Yes, he would see what she was like. It is not something I wish to think about, you and…Lily.’

‘It was Harry, not Lily Severus. I’m gay, so seeing a woman wasn’t really the incentive I needed, but I kept saying it’s Harry who happens to have nice eyes. Are you coming in to see my daughter?’

‘Very well.’

Draco and Severus stepped into the room to see Hermione holding Lily, ‘I knew it wouldn’t be long. So what do you think of your goddaughter Hermione?’

‘She’s beautiful,’ Hermione never took her eyes off the baby in her eyes.

Harry saw Draco nod his head towards Severus so he whispered to Hermione who smiled. She walked over to Severus and very gently placed the baby closer, so he cradled his arms and held the little girl.

‘Just think Harry, she has an auror for a father, an auror for an uncle and Severus Snape as a protector, no one would dare hurt our flower.’

‘That’s for sure, most people take one look and Snape and run the other way,’ Harry smiled.

‘She will be safe, but you call her your flower Draco?’

‘Yes, it suits her and her name.’

‘I used to call Lily flower,’ Severus stared down at the baby in his arms, ‘Same hair as her grandmother.’

‘Yeah, it is,’ Harry said softly then waved Draco over, patting the bed, ‘Um, Hermione, Ron, Neville, we have something to tell you.’

‘I was right, I knew it,’ Hermione beamed.

‘Knew what?’ Harry asked.

‘About you two.’

‘Oh, well, yeah, we’ve been together for a few months. We thought we would see what happens and we actually get on really well and the sex is great. Oh that will be so good without a big stomach.’

‘Ew Harry,’ Ron grimaced, ‘Fine, you two are together but no details please.’

‘It’s the details that…’ Harry never finished as Hermione slapped her hand over Harry’s mouth making everyone laugh, but Severus was still staring down at Lily.

‘Severus, Harry and I would like to ask you something?’

‘Yes, what would that be?’ he slowly looked up.

‘To be Lily’s honorary grandfather,’ Draco said.

‘Grandfather, I do not understand.’

‘I told you I preferred you to my father, you treated me better than he ever did and as Harry said, you were his mother’s best friend, so to us, you would make a wonderful grandfather for Lily.’

Severus looked down at Lily but he did nod, ‘I think he’s moved,’ Harry whispered, ‘and I think I’m shocked.’

‘You never got to see the real Severus, but he used to play with me when I was little.’

‘Do not go spreading that around,’ Severus said then very slowly and gently placed Lily into Draco’s arms, ‘I will leave you with your daughter, congratulations Draco…Harry.’

‘Thanks Severus,’ Draco smiled.

‘Yes, thank you…Severus,’ Harry smiled.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Neville watched Snape sweep out of the room, ‘He was polite,’ Neville said.

‘He sounded so moved,’ Hermione said.

‘If you three weren’t here I think he would have shown more. Severus doesn’t show his true self very often. So uncle Ron, are you going to spoil her?’

Harry smirked at his friend, ‘You said uncle Ron remember Ron.’

‘I remember and yes, I am. So you two, it means we will get to see…Draco more often.’

‘He lives with me,’ Harry grinned then wrapped his arms around the blond, ‘We weren’t sure how this would go, but with Lily we figured it was worth a shot.’

‘I suppose it would be better for Lily. So do I get to hold her?’

‘Sure,’ Draco gently placed his daughter into Ron’s arms, then sat back on the bed with Harry. When Harry decided to lie down, Draco did as well. They put their arms around each other, kissed each other and kept staring into each other’s eyes. Hermione smiled before turning her attention back to her goddaughter, Neville smiled at the two men on the bed, then he looked down at the little girl with pale skin and dark red hair, Lily Potter.

That afternoon Ron and Hermione were telling everyone about Harry and Lily, they even mentioned how Snape was. But the moment they said Lily had dark red hair, Ginny ran out of the house saying she could be Lily’s mother, her hair makes sense. Ron ran after her but it was too late, she had disapparated.

‘Why did you run after her Ron?’ Arthur asked.

‘It won’t make any difference. It was Ginny that got Harry so angry that he went into early labour. But when we were there Harry and Draco told us they decided to be together, it mainly started so Lily would have both her parents, but now they live together. I hate to admit it, but Harry’s happy with Draco. I was going to tell Ginny after we finished telling you about Lily.’

All the Weasley’s realised that Ginny was about to find out that she really had lost Harry and it was her own fault. None of them liked the idea that Ginny was hurt, but the moment she asked Harry to terminate, they knew then Harry would never let her back into his life.

Ginny couldn’t stop smiling as she hurried through the wards, she pushed the door open and the sight before her made her stomach drop and her heart break. Harry and Draco were lying on the bed together, arms around the other and they kissing passionately. She closed the door and walked away, she realised she had made the biggest mistake of her life, she lost Harry and now he had his own family which didn’t include her. Ginny Weasley had lost the love of her life, the man she had loved since she was a little girl, Harry Potter.

A week later Harry and Draco walked through the atrium, Harry with Lily in his arms. They headed straight up to the auror office, standing at the door watching the aurors go about their work.

‘Harry,’ Padma screamed as she raced over, ‘Oh look, dark red hair, like your mum.’

Harry and Draco chuckled, ‘Yep, just like my mum.’

‘So you brought a future auror to see where she might be working,’ Gawain smiled.

‘We hope she wants to play quidditch, she kicked me like she would make a great player. I think my insides are still bruised,’ Harry smiled down at his daughter, ‘Oh Neville, Luna came to see us, thanks for telling her. But you wouldn’t guess what she did.’

‘With Luna, merlin only knows,’ Neville smirked.

‘She cried, the moment Harry told her Lily’s full name, she cried. I don’t think Luna has ever cried before.’

‘She never has, as far as I know. Blimey Harry, you make Luna cry, you two make snarly old Snape speechless, you seem to be shocking a lot of people.’

‘Like Harry said, it keeps life interesting.’

‘Um, Harry, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?’ Ron asked.

‘Yeah, sure, so how about uncle Gawain holds Lily.’

‘Uncle Gawain,’ Gawain smiled then took the Lily girl into his arms while Harry followed Ron into the conference room.

‘What’s up?’

‘Did you see Ginny the night Lily was born?’

‘No, I haven’t seen her since that day in here, why?’

‘The moment I said Lily had dark red hair Ginny said she could be her mother, the hair meant she was supposed to be her mother. Before I could stop her she ran outside and apparated away.’

‘Then she would have gotten an eyeful. Not long after you lot left, Draco fed Lily, bathed her then while she slept we were lying on the bed kissing, I wanted to do more but I couldn't with my stomach, but it didn’t stop some hip movement, from both of us.’

Ron rolled his eyes, ‘Details mate, but yeah, she probably saw you two. Mum did say the following day that she was quiet, spent all her time in her room. I need to know though mate.’

‘Know what?’

‘Are you gay?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, that’s why we decided to get together. I never realised and I know you won’t like this but I need to explain. When Ginny and I had sex, it was okay, but that’s it. I thought at first something was wrong with me, but she seemed to enjoy it. So I couldn’t work out what was wrong. The night I fell with Lily, even though I was a woman, I enjoyed sex for the first time. So Dra and I talked and I realised with my life I never had normal thoughts like most boys.’

‘You don’t need to explain, Hermione already did and it makes sense. So it’s all good, I just have to get used to the ferret.’

Harry knew Ron was kidding around, so he hugged his friend before they went out to see Lily who was now in Padma’s arms. Harry slipped his arms around Draco and they stood watching their daughter being passed around by these elite wizards and witches of the auror office. It proves even the toughest can crumbled under a flower. She had a strange beginning to her life, but Lily Luna Malfoy Potter was going to be surrounded in love and protected by all, especially the saviour, her father, Harry Potter.

The end:


End file.
